Burn In My Light
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: Trish saw it all. After being hurt by seeing Gail and Adam, she saw Gail and Randy. Can Trish and Randy make things right or will Randy and Trish split apart for good? Randy&Trish fic, title from Randy's theme song 'Burn In My Light' Ch15 is up!
1. 2 Cheaters: A Night to Remember

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Author: RKOxLegendKiller

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my Fan-Fic!

Note: Although this is my first fan-fiction, I want honest reviews plz!

Also Trish is a good guy in this fic and Raw and Smackdown! Superstars are on both shows. The shows separating never happened (It screwed the WWE up)

Chapter 1: Two Cheaters: A Night to Remember

Trish Stratus had a Women's Championship match coming up in less than 5 minutes against Gail Kim. She was physically and mentally ready. She was also really confident knowing that Edge would be at ringside. Trish and Edge (a.k.a. Adam) dated for about two months now. Now that she thought about it, Edge was at ringside the whole last month every time she had to compete with Gail Kim. Edge was so supportive of her. Gail was getting on her nerves. She was such a slut. Always launching herself at men that were married or dating. Slash that… she threw herself at everyone. Edge, the Intercontinental Champion always supported Trish 100 as far as she knew.

Trish's music enveloped the arena as she came out ready to retain what was rightfully hers, the WWE Women's Championship. As she walked down the ramp and into the ring, Gail waited for Trish's song to end so the match could begin.

Ding-Ding-Ding, the match had begun. Punch for punch, blow for blow, smack for smack, both divas didn't back down a bit. The divas grew tired and were ready to end the match any second now. Trish went for the chick kick, but Gail ducked and Trish hit the referee.

"Oh fuck!" Trish thought.

"Shit", she cursed!

Gail saw that it was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the ref being knocked out, so she did what she knew how to do best. She cheated and opened a turnbuckle. Gail soon threw Trish's elegant face into the exposed turnbuckle. Gail woke the referee and in less than a heartbeat, Gail became the new WWE Women's Champion.

Trish walked back to the lockerooms to go find Edge. She felt horrible about losing the championship. She had Edge's keycard since he gave it to her before. She went and found Edge's lockeroom. She swiped the keycard and entered. The room was dark and she didn't see Edge there. She was about to leave when she heard familiar laughs and giggles and it came from the showers. Her conscience told her to turn back, but Trish had always been headstrong and never listened to her conscience. She went on with her original plan to find out who, where, and why the giggles and laughs came from. She went to the showers and could see a silhouette of Edge through the curtains and he was with another woman, but she couldn't tell who it was. She opened the curtain and found Edge and Gail Kim making out and some more. Her dreams of her future with the man in front of her came crashing down on her. Trish tried really hard to fight her tears back, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She whispered, "Go to hell". She said loud enough for both Edge and Gail to hear.

"…And take that slut with you!" Trish added.

Trish ran out of Edge's lockeroom crying. Over a million questions popped into her mind as if her computer didn't have spam control. She thought. Why? How could he? I loved him. Did he love me? At this point Trish past the women's lockeroom desperately looking for a place to be alone. She couldn't go to her lockeroom because it was near everyone else's and people were bound to see her shattered form. As she ran she slammed into someone. The person caught her and held her tight afraid that she was going to step all over him accidentally while she ran if he let go. He saved her from falling and himself from becoming road kill.

"Trish, are you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

Trish couldn't stop sobbing. All her tears fell on his chest. The young superstar took Trish into his private lockeroom. Her savior had a deep masculine voice, strong arms, and a well-built body (seeing the imprint made by her tears to his T-shirt), but she was unfamiliar with him.

Trish looked up after what seemed to be hours of crying to see a famous infamous grin. To her it was the most striking smile in the world. She soon realized that she bumped into the young Randy Orton.

"Hey, I thought you'd never look up." Randy said.

She tried to smile, but she just started sobbing again and jumped into his strong arms. Randy took off his T-shirt because it looked as if it had fell into a raging ocean full of crashing waves and forceful rains. Trish apologized for the shirt, but Randy just laughed and showed her how many more he has in his bag. There must've been at least 100 shirts were going to get autographed and given to his fans.

Randy was getting ready to leave the arena while Trish cleaned up after herself. Randy knew Trish was in no condition to head back to hotel alone so he offered her to stay at his place since Monday Night Raw took place at St. Louis, Missouri, Randy's hometown. Trish didn't want to ruin anymore of Randy's evening and told him no thank you and that she already messed up his evening enough. Randy was also headstrong and wouldn't take "no" for an answer and to make it so that she couldn't refuse so he told her he'd make her dinner.

Trish's mind flew out the window. "Randy Orton…cook…no way!" she said in utter disbelief.

She had dated many men but she never met one that could cook. "You lie!" she added.

"Come home with me tonight and you'll see" Randy responded cockily.

He couldn't help but grin his infamous grin. Trish was stunned. She had heard things about Randy Orton some good and some bad, but being with him seemed to make her believe that everyone was lying to her. Randy Orton was sweet, caring, protective, and he could cook. She might open her heart to him fast than she opened her heart to anyone this fast especially after what happened in Edge's lockeroom.

They got ready and jumped into Randy's black Ferrari. Once they got there, Randy gave Trish a grand tour of his bachelor pad. Trish had fell head over heals for Randy as soon as he caught her even though she didn't know who had caught her at the time. Before, Randy was just some guy. After the tour, Randy told Trish to watch television on the big screen while he did his magic.

Trish just watched Monday Night Raw over and over and over again just so she could see the mistakes that she made so she can fix them on her next title match because on Trish's new contract as of New Year's Revolution stated that if she were to lose the Women's Championship, she would get an automatic rematch on her terms. That meant that she would get to pick the match and the date. Trish didn't have to choose now for she didn't want to have anything to do with the women's title right now because she was happy being with Randy for the time being.

Randy made dinner. He had made dinner in what seemed minutes, but that's maybe because Trish was thinking of Raw that night. Randy had made delicious spaghetti with even more delicious spaghetti sauce. Trish was the type of person that would never lose her manners, but tonight she ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god! You cook pasta better than I do. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Trish asked.

"Trish, just between you and me that's all I know how to cook" Randy chuckled.

Trish was more than impressed she was in fucking love with the hottest fucking guy she had ever laid her brown eyes on. Speaking of eyes, Trish couldn't help but stare at Randy's sapphire like eyes. Randy was almost intimidated.

"Trish, umm what are you doing, why are you staring at me like that…" Randy said trying to be confident.

Trish almost didn't hear the question, but she quickly said that he had the most alluring eyes she'd ever seen. Randy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's the most beautiful curse god gave me" Randy said cockily for every girl he'd ever dated said something about his eyes on their first date.

It was getting late and Randy offered Trish his master bedroom. Trish loved the fact that he cared so much about her. She really need someone special in her life and Randy was that special someone that happened to be at the right place at the right time. Randy was actually kind of glad Trish bumped into him back at the arena or he would've spent tonight by his lonesome. Trish, once again, apologized to Randy fore she had felt that because of her and her problems she had ruined Randy Orton's time, evening, food, and shirt. She felt like a ticking time bomb ready to go of at any second.

"Trish, don't apologize, I'm glad I can help you, and honestly you saved my from a lonely evening." Randy said softly.

They were going to their beds. Randy had to sleep on the sofa since he offered her the bed and he thought that she should be alone to recover from whatever made her cry so much. He didn't want to ask her about it yet because he knew she wasn't ready and he didn't want to pressure her into telling him anything she didn't want to tell him.

"Randy, please sleep with me tonight, I don't want to be alone" Trish said in a voice that sounded almost frightened. Trish finally kind of smiled and it was a genuine bright smile. Randy nodded. It was the first time she smiled in hours.

"Yo, Trish, I hope you don't mind, but I sleep with **_only_** with my boxers on" Randy said laughing. Trish giggled. Trish got into bed.

"Goodnight, Trish!" he said happily.

Before Randy was able to turn around to his side of the bed, Trish grabbed his arm. She then placed her lips against his and kissed him. Randy was immobilized from the sudden action. He had no defense. He let her take control. After a long breathtaking kiss, Randy seemed to be in sheer shock. Trish just made out with him and he didn't even try having sex with her. He thought to himself "I'm **_goooood_**!"

"Thank you, Randy and sweet dreams" Trish said.

She snuggled into his protective arms and they both silently thought this was a night to remember.

I hope you enjoyed this story. You guys review and I'll update. This chapter is short and sweet, but believe me this fan-fic will get interesting and this is not the last you'll see of the double-crossing Edge. Heated rivalries while get even hotter while new rivalries will begin. I'll make the next chapter longer. Bye1!


	2. Randy's Bad Side

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/anything except for my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE Smackdown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it.

Note: For those of you that saw Royal Rumble and the past 2 Raws, you've got to feel sorry for Randy Orton. I mean at the Royal Rumble his little concussion accident didn't look fake. Triple H shoved him pretty hard. Randy's eyes went glittery and red from blood. I just hope he gets better if that was a real injury. O.K. on with the Fan-Fic, I only got 6 reviews last time and I guess I'm looking to get at least 12-15 before I update to Chapter 3. This chapter is pretty long so I'm just gonna stop here and let you continue.

Chapter 2: Randy's Bad Side

Trish woke up first. She had woken up at 6:30 AM and found herself tightly protected in the bare arms and chest of the man she was falling far. Trish started freeing herself from Randy's arms slowly and quietly careful not to wake Randy. She had almost been completely free when Randy suddenly moved in his sleep and hugged her tight again. Soon after that he inadvertently blurted out "I love you!"

Trish was in absolute shock to hear those words coming out of the sleeping Randy's mouth. Trish smiled and almost started crying. It had been a long time since somebody told her those words and actually meant it.

Trish got up took a shower, brushed her teeth, and started cooking breakfast. She made scrambled eggs and toast, Randy's favorite, for breakfast. She had learned a lot about Randy's like and dislikes and about him in general over last over last night's dinner. It was now 7:15 AM. Trish went to wake up Randy and surprise him with breakfast.

She found Randy in the same position he was 45 minutes ago. "Wake up, sleepyhead!", "Get up!", "I have a surprise for you!", "Please, get up." There were only a couple more things left to do. Trish thought about going over to Randy and touch him in a way that she knew would instantly grab his attention and wake him up. She would've considered inappropriate, but she would've thought Randy would like it so she thought twice before having to do anything sexually with Randy. Although she stopped herself, she regretted it. Her second plan was to say "you just missed me with my shirt off because you were too busy sleeping" and she thought it would've done it.

Randy was awake the whole time. He wanted to see to what extent Trish would go to make him jump out of his comfy bed.

"Randy, you just missed me with only my bra on because you were way too busy sleeping…" Trish said seductively.

Randy thought, "Fuck!" but since he apparently missed it he might as well see what Trish would throw at him next. Trish was getting impatient. She knew that he was awake. She thought, "That devious hot sexy bastard!" She jumped into bed next to Randy. Trish then pulled Randy to her and their lips met once again. Trish entered Randy's mouth and for the second time Trish's sudden kiss took Randy by surprise. Randy couldn't resist any longer and started kissing Trish back. Both of their tongues furiously went at each other.

After what seemed like eternity, both Trish and Randy's groans and moans ended. Trish quickly got up and apologized because she didn't mean for it to get that far. Randy said it was his fault for not getting up with a smile.

Randy went to the bathroom and did his morning routines (shower, brush his teeth, etc.) Once he got out of the bathroom, he got dressed. He ate breakfast and felt like he was in heaven. He can honestly say that it was the best breakfast he ever ate. It was Tuesday and both Trish and Randy were free. Randy miraculously got Trish to stay with him for the week so he wouldn't be lonely.

Trish and Randy went to the mall. They bought each other gifts. Trish had bought Randy his favorite cologne, "Obsession". Randy bought Trish a 200 necklace. At the end of the day they went to the park and walked while eating ice cream. Anyone who didn't know any better would've mistaken them to be a happy couple.

They came back home to Randy's apartment. They were tired from their all day adventure so they wanted to go straight to bed. "Sweet dreams, sexy." Randy said in a soft voice. "Speaking of dreams, what did you dream about last night?" Trish asked patiently.

Randy turned pink. He didn't know what to say. He quickly replied, "I dreamt about… umm… I forgot." He quickly turned around and started walking, but Trish grabbed his arm.

"I think I'm in love with you" Trish revealed. Randy wasn't surprised he turned around and started kissing Trish.

" Me, too" he whispered.

Monday soon came and it was time to go back to RAW. RAW was taking place in New York City. They had to be at Madison Square Garden by 6:30PM. Randy and Trish left their hotel at 5:00PM and went to Times Square AKA "the devil's playground" to explore. It was Trish's third time at New York City, but Randy's second time. Randy only went once before for an interview to enter the WWE since Vince couldn't reschedule. Trish and Randy spent most of their time together. Both of them kept each other company. (I guess you can finally call them an official couple).

Randy had couldn't wait until RAW started. He had a #1 Contender's Match for the World Heavyweight Championship in a fatal four way against HBK/Shawn Michaels, Y2J/Chris Jericho, and The Big Red Machine/Kane. The Legend Killer couldn't have been more ready.

Randy and Trish went to the arena. Trish had a match against Lita, but she knew her better as Amy, her best friend. Lita and Trish both had good sportsmanship, handshakes and like Randy's match this match was a #1 Contender's Match, but it was for a shot at the Women's Championship. Trish didn't care about the gold as much as she wanted to drive Gail's face threw metal. Trish and Lita had an interesting match. They both knew each other very well and predicted moves to come. Trish and Lita both saw their life flash by before them a couple times before the match. Lita went for the Twist of Fate, but Trish saw it coming and quickly reversed it into the Chick Kick for the win. Lita had great respect for Trish and tonight the better Diva had won.

After Trish won she called out Gail Kim. She came out and started making fun of Trish. Gail Kim was laughing at her own jokes so hard that it wasn't even funny.

"Gail, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" Trish said seriously. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I just won a #1 Contender's Match for the WWE Women's Championship!" Trish said it as if she didn't trust herself.

Gail Kim just laughed louder. "Trish, you won't beat me." Gail laughed.

"Gail Kim, your days are numbered, for when Vengeance comes, I will have my revenge. You see when you "cheated" your way to victory, you gave me the opportunity to pick the stipulation for my next title match. It is written on my _**new** _contract."

"You lie!" Gail didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ask Eric Bischoff, that is unless you're scared I speak the truth!" Trish yelled across the arena. With that said Eric Bischoff's music hit the arena. Eric came out with two clipboards on his hand. One said RAW and Trish Stratus, which Trish immediately realized to be her contract and the other one, was a paper that said WWE Vengeance. Eric and Gail were on their way to the ring. Once they entered Eric explained to all of RAW about Trish's contract.

"Okay, Trish, what will be the stipulation at Vengeance?" Eric asked

"At Vengeance, I will face Gail in a steel cage match!" Trish exclaimed. The crowd went wild. The expression on Gail's face was priceless. Trish couldn't wait 4½ more weeks. She would expose Gail for what she really was… a slut.

Trish headed back to Randy's lockeroom. She found him watching his television set. "Congrats, Trish!" he said happily. "Now I got my match up next… wish me luck!" he said happily as he left his lockeroom.

Trish watched the match from Randy's lockeroom. The match had been going in Randy's favor. He utilized the RKO three times in the match against all three of his opponents. A few minutes later HBK sweet chinned Randy. Randy was in a great deal of pain, but all four superstars were down and out. Finally, Randy made it to his feet. He signaled that the end might be near as he set up Kane for the RKO. He was ready to RKO Kane. He whispered under his breath "3…2…1…RKO!" he went for the jump, but suddenly he was knocked down by a really fast moving object. Randy had the wind knocked out of him. He felt as if a car had hit him head on. It took Trish a second before she realized that Edge had just cost Randy a title shot because Shawn Michaels picked up where Edge left off and pinned Randy 1…2…3!

Trish waited for Randy to get back. When he did he was infuriated. If Trish were asked to find the angriest person in the world, her answer would be right in front of her because at the moment Randy was the angriest person in the world. She had never seen anyone so angry, especially not Randy. Randy was sweet, cute, hot, handsome, caring, generous, loving, sexy, but not angry. He was hardly angry. Trish went over to him and hugged him. He was too pissed off to realize was there. Trish tried to comfort him with apologies, hugs, but there was only so much she could do.

"Who screwed me outta the #1 Contender's Match?" he asked Trish angrily. Trish was too scared of what might happen to Edge if she told him. Randy was unstable and could probably kill someone.

FLASHBACK (Trish POV)

Yesterday, Randy and I had gone to a nightclub. We both got pretty wasted, but we were together. No other chicks or guys would dare go near us because of how intensely we made out with each other.

"Oh, Randy, you're such a good kisser!" I said in awe.

"Takes one to know one." He replied following up with his blockbuster smile.

"I want you to kiss me again and again until hell freezes over." I said while drinking my beer.

"Wait here, Trish." Randy said while he went to get more beers to drink. While I waited some guy in his mid-20's, even more wasted than I was grabbed my arm and pulled me off my seat. He pulled me through the crowd and dragged me outside through the back exit.

"You're coming home with me, bitch!" he said angrily. He was about to stuff me inside his car. I was too drunk to fight back. I fell unconscious within seconds. I heard a voice that came from a distance. "Let my girlfriend go!" the voice screamed. It sounded so familiar so much like Edge's, but yet so really different. I couldn't tell who was the mystery voice. The drunken guy that tried to take me said "She's my bitch now!" The masculine voice counted to three and I finally pulled my drunken self together to open my eyes and see Randy Orton dashing at the man that harassed me. Randy threw him into a car. "If you ever touch my girlfriend again than this beating will only feel like a peace of my fucking birthday cake compared to what I'll do to you next, you son of a mother-fucking bitch!" Randy was dead serious and pissed. He then walked over to me. A part of me never felt any stronger of how much I loved Randy, but the other hand his rage scared the shit out of me.

"Trish, are you O.K.?" he asked me in a calm soft voice. It was as though when he laid his eyes upon me his problems vanished. I nodded yes. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and then on my lips. I was falling harder and harder for him.

"Trish, let's go before the police get here or more people start a riot. I've already caused enough trouble." He whispered.

"Okay…" I told him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Randy… please calm down." Trish tried to be calm.

"Trish, tell me!" Randy said, as his voice grew louder and angrier.

"I… I… it… I don't know who did it" Trish lied. As much as she hated Edge, he doesn't deserve to get his head bashed into a truck the way Randy would accomplish it. If Randy had found out Edge did it, Edge would be lucky to be dead when Randy got through with him.

Randy and Trish got ready. Randy and Trish got ready to leave. They were on their way to the parking lot to go into the car. Trish wanted to leave the arena and head back to the hotel. As they walked down the hall into the parking lot, they were being watched by none other than Edge!

He waited in his car for Randy and Trish to walk into the parking lot. Trish entered the parking lot first followed by Randy. They started walking over to Randy's black Ferrari when Trish realized there was a car coming straight at them!

Trish saw Edge's sinister look, as he got closer. "Randy, watch out!" Trish screamed and pushed Randy out of the moving car's way. Randy fell down. He turned around seconds later to look for Trish and he found her on the ground bleeding perpetually. Randy ran over to Trish.

"Trish, talk to me!" Randy cried. Tears trickled down Randy's pale blue eyes from fear of Trish being dead. He held her in his arms. Tears dropped from his face to hers and she slowly opened her eyes. Trish looked up with her hazel eyes and was relieved to see Randy okay. Trish had fell down and sprained her ankle real bad and Trish's left arm were bleeding nonstop from the glass that fell on it. There were immense gashes on her arm.

Randy drove her to the hotel quick and took care of her. It wasn't too serious since the car didn't actually hit Trish, but her wounds were large and could have been infected. Trish felt sharp stings from the alcohol pads and hydrochloric peroxide. It had hurt a lot, but she was all right.

After Randy finished taking care of Trish, he put her to bed and went on his cell phone and started talking to John Cena, his best friend. Randy and John were like brothers. They talked about everything. Randy told John about what happened tonight from the fatal fourway #1 contender's match to the parking lot incident.

Trish got up and went to get water, but she stopped when she heard Randy talking to John. "John, if I ever find that guy that tried to kill us, that asshole will be lucky to even breathe." Randy said. John replied, " You got that right, I've got your back."

Trish forgot about her water and just walked back to the bed thinking about all the different ways Edge would die at hands of Randy Orton. Randy still didn't know it was Edge. The same Edge that hurt Trish by fucking Gail behind her back, the same Edge that screwed Randy out of a shot at the World's Heavyweight Champion, Triple H, the same Edge that tried to run tried killing Randy and Trish by running us over with a car. Trish thought, "I can't say he doesn't deserve what he'll get if Randy ever finds out." Trish knew one thing for sure, Trish didn't ever want to be on Randy's bad side.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. Thanks for your reviews. Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered.


	3. My Hand Slipped!

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/anything except for my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE Smackdown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it.

Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. This chapter is short, but I swear it leads to somewhere! And also all of you one of my best friends in FanFiction, StratusfyingOrton, right? Well I'm sure you do and if you don't you should read 'Not Like This', it is off the hook and also Tess has a new story 'Save the Best for Last' so I'd like to recommend it to all you RandyTrish shippers.

Chapter 3: My Hand Slipped!

Trish moved and slowly opened her eyes. She was half awake and half asleep. She reached her hand over and gently twirled her finger on Randy's chest in a circular motion. Randy sleepily opened his eyes.

"Hey, babe." Randy said in a soft masculine voice.

"Hey, sexy." Trish replied.

"So you **_do_** think I'm sexy?" Randy questioned mischievously.

"As a matter of fact, I… I think your sexy, hot, gorgeous, and, oh baby, the list doesn't stop there." Trish whispered seductively into his ear.

In a matter of seconds, Trish's finger went from Randy's hot chest to his rock hard abs. Randy let a groan escape his lips as Trish massaged him one-handedly. Randy suddenly moved and Trish's hand slipped down from Randy's abs to somewhere her hand wasn't invited **_yet_**.

Both Randy and Trish's eyes opened wide as they looked at each other in horror. Trish slowly began to register what just happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed in unison. Randy went flying out of the bed and Trish slid her head under the covers from embarrassment.

"EWWW!" She screamed.

Randy felt violated. Normally he jumping out of his boxers for joy if a woman grabbed his balls, but that was unexpected. Randy slid on a pair of boxers and jumped right back into bed.

"Randy, why were you naked?" Trish asked curiously.

"Trish, if you haven't noticed I sleep next to the radiator." Randy said as if Trish was retarded.

"Wow! I wouldn't pull off my bra and panties if I was next to the radiator!" Trish blurted. Randy started to get ideas and visions, but he snapped back to reality.

"Trish, I took off my clothes when it started getting hot, but why were your hands there?" He asked her truthfully yet freaked out by the fact he was violated.

"Randy, MY HAND SLIPPED!" Trish screamed as she jumped off the bed. Randy couldn't take much more of this. Before Trish could scream out another word Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her in and their lips melted into each other for an unexpected kiss. He loved her. Trish couldn't help smell the scent heaven for Randy was her heaven. Randy's tongue begged for entrance. Trish willingly let him enter. Randy's tongue stroked Trish's tongue. Trish's knees went weak and she was all his.

Randy swept her off her feet and placed her gently back on the bed. Randy broke off the kiss and looked at her with his passionate sapphire blue eyes.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you." Randy whispered.

"I'm sorry, also" she said softly. Trish rested her head on his chest for the rest of the night.

"Randy I have bad news" Trish said with tear filled eyes. "Randy I have to go for two to four weeks to help my sister. Tess fell down some stairs and she has a concussion. I have to go help her." Trish said in one breath.

Randy was sad, but he could see the worry in Trish's eyes. Randy told Trish that she needs to do what she has to do and to get going. "Trish, honestly, I'll be fine. I'm a grown man and I can live for 2-4 weeks by myself without you, no biggie!" He tried to be optimistic, he sounded annoyed. Trish kissed Randy and mouthed "Thank You" before running out of the arena. Randy went to get ready for his match against Kane.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm really sorry that this chapter was **_way _**shorter than my last two chapters, but I swear it leads to somewhere. Stay with me. Thanks for your reviews.

Rav8629-Heres and update hope you liked it.

together-Trish and Randy must be obsessed kith kissing by now! LoL! I'll update soon I swear!

StratusfyingOrton-Hey this chapter was dedicated to you!  I hope you liked it. As far Randy finding out…. You'll just have to wait to find out in due time.

viper-sa-There'll be a lot more begging!

Trishrocks-Thanks for your review. I'll update soon. I hope you liked it.

rkofreak-04-I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I hope you liked this one, too!

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered.

I have a question that I'd appreciate if you answered in your reviews. Who would you like to see John Cena pair up with? Just tell me (who) and a quick statement (why) you want the person to pair up with John?


	4. What the Fuck Happened?

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/anything except for my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE Smackdown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it. I don't own the song used in this chapter. The song used in this story is called "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence.

Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. So your votes were all took into consideration, except for anyone that voted for Molly. I'm sorry. I decided to extend the voting and I assure you I will have a decision by next chapter. Oh by the way…. Whatever happens in this chapter is not half as bad as what is going to happen later. **Bold-Music Lyrics**

Chapter 4: What the fuck happened?

It had been 2½ long weeks, but Trish helped her sister, Tess, to get back on her feet. Trish was ready to go back to the WWE. She didn't talk to Randy for 2½ weeks and she missed him dearly.

"Tess, are you ready to go back to the RAW?" Trish asked. Tess was a RAW diva and the head of the RAW's Emergency Medical Team.

"Yeah! Thanks for all your help, sis." Tess said with a grateful smile.

"Tess, don't mention it. I'm your sister and I'll help you no matter what!" Trish replied happily.

5 Hours Later

Trish and Tess finally arrived at Nashville, Tennessee. They took a cab to the RAW house show arena. As soon as they got there, Trish and Tess parted ways. Trish looked around, but couldn't find Randy's locker room. After what seemed to be hours of searching, Trish went to John Cena's locker room wanting to know where Randy was.

"Hey John, have you seen Randy?" Trish asked.

When Trish first walked in a, John's face lit up like a light bulb, but as soon as the dreaded words came out of her mouth, he looked as if he saw a ghost. Heck! He turned into a ghost himself. His face grew pale.

"Trish………Randy is in…………………………………………………………"

30 Seconds Later

"What the fuck happened?" Trish screamed with tear-filled eyes.

"Well, Kane drove a steel chair through his throat in like 10 different ways and he hasn't even opened his eyes since then. He hasn't even squinted once." John said in a shaky voice. "Randy was attacked viciously the same night you left to help Tess." He added.

"Well, where is he now? Which god damn hospital?" Trish said now crying. John went and hugged Trish.

Flashback

"John, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to take care of Trish." Randy said seriously.

John laughed, "Stop saying stuff like that, you sound like your gonna die tomorrow."

"John, please promise me that you will take care of her." Randy said still being serious. John could tell now he was really dead serious.

"Fine, anything to shut you up" John said as they both laughed.

"Thanks, man!" Randy said.

End Flashback

"Trish, please stay calm, Randy is at St. Louis Medical Center." John said softly.

"John, take me to him" Trish said seriously. John tried so hard to say "no" and that Randy will be fine, but he nodded "yes".

3 Hours Later

"Mr. Orton is in room 351." said the nurse.

"Thank you." Trish managed to say softly.

Trish ran to room 351 with John struggling to catch up. Trish tried opening the door but it was locked. Trish hesitated, but managed to knock one the door.

"Come in!" a voice called.

"Trish walked into the room. Her mouth dropped open in horror. There, before her eyes, was the love of her life. He looked so lifeless, so soulless. His breathing seemed fine, but he wouldn't open his eyes. He looked so innocent, so alive, but so dead inside. Trish watched his sleeping form.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

"Doctor, is he doing better?" John asked quietly.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**

"Ah! Mr. Cena, nice to meet you again. Actually your friend is doing a lot better. The surgery has been completed and it was a success. Randy is doing better. He should be able to talk by next week, if he ever wakes up. We recommend ice cream. He can go back to the WWE and if you want you can take him home today. But… if this injury happens again… it can be fatal." The doctor replied.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**

"Excuse me, but has he ever opened his eyes since he's been here?" Trish asked in a quaky voice.

"Not once." The doctor replied softly.

"Trish, I'll wait for you outside the room." John said.

Trish nodded and asked the doctor for some time alone with Randy. The doctor nodded and left the room with John.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
****(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)**

As soon as they left, Trish broke into tears and walked beside Randy's bed. She stood there crying. She couldn't bear to watch him so helpless, so hurt. All she could think of was that she was going to lose him.

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
**

"Randy, I love you!" Trish cried. Tears started falling everywhere. She was about to leave the room, but she turned around and ran to his bed and kissed his lips. Trish's tears trickled down her cheeks and dropped to his face. She got up and got ready to leave.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become **

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"Trish, I love you, too" a now familiar, soft, masculine voice called to her. Trish turned around and saw Randy sitting up with his pale blue eyes wide open. Trish dashed at Randy. They hugged each other for minutes not letting go. Trish was crying.

"You stupid son of a bitch, you scared the fuck outta me! You lied to me. You told me you'd be alright while I was gone." Trish sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Randy kept repeating with tears of his emerging from his beautiful pale blue eyes. Within seconds John came in to see what all the fuss was about. He opened the door and within seconds John came running to give Randy a hug.

"Man, if you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself." John said. "I don't want to lose my best friend, I love you, man!" John blurted with tears rolling down his face too.

"John did you just say you love me?" Randy questioned. John turned pink faster than the speed of light.

"No!" he stammered.

"John, come here, I love you too, John." Randy replied.

"Ahem!" Trish coughed.

"John, I love you in a brotherly way, you know that right?" Randy said turning pink as well.

"Yeah! I know, me too!" John said as he changed from pink to a shade of bright red.

"Well, I'm gonna just leave you two **_boys_** alone here before I have to watch you guys make out!" Trish laughed as she exited the room.

"Randy, man, I'm gonna sign your WWE medicals and release papers to get you out. Be right back!" John exclaimed as he sprinted out of the room. Randy was all alone now. He was glad… he had needed time to think. He already missed 2½ weeks of his life and he needed to think.

John signed the papers. Trish went to the restroom to freshen up. They went to get Randy. Randy got ready and had his things packed. They got Randy and took him home to his bachelor pad, which was 10 blocks away from the hospital.

Randy had practically forgot how to walk, since he was in a bed, knocked out for 2½ weeks. Randy got up.

"One step at a time. One foot in front of the other." John teased Randy.

They drove back to Randy' bachelor pad. They walked inside. Randy came home.

"Now that that's settled, I'm out!" John exclaimed making a dart for the door.

"No, John, you stay, I'll go." Trish replied.

"I said I'm leaving and that's final." John said.

"Stop fucking bickering! Both of you are staying!" Randy screamed. "Oww! I shouldn't have screamed yet." Randy said softly. Trish ran to the refrigerator to get ice cream for Randy. For that night, Trish, Randy, and John watched movies and fell asleep together on the couch.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I went a little extreme! And NOOOO! JOHN, TRISH, AND RANDY DID NOT HAVE A THREESOME!

Livin in the Moment- I'm glad you like the story… Hope you like this addition.

Rav8629-Heres and update hope you liked it…. I want to take this a little slow since this is my first fanfic.

Trishrocks-Thanks for your review. I'll update soon. I hope you liked this chapter…It's nothing compared to what's next.

viper-sa-"First-hand" experience is the best.

Ms. Cena RKO-I'm getting sick of Stacy period!

April Orton-Hope you liked this chapter!

StratusfyingOrton-I went extreme with this chapter. I need your feedback!

rkofreak-04-Hi friend! Look I finally got this chapter up.

OrtonCenaYJericho-I hope you like this chapter!

TotallyStreakin-Funny thing is I got your review right when I was going to update so I quickly had to add this. I love your story (The Offer) update soon!

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered.

I have a question that I'd appreciate if you answered in your reviews. Who would you like to see John Cena pair up with? Just tell me (who) and a quick statement (why) you want the person to pair up with John?

Current Status (Votes)

Lita-5

Torrie-3

Stacy-2

Maria-1

Miss Jackie-1


	5. Triple Date Dare Scare

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/anything except for my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE Smackdown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it. I DON'T OWN OLIVE GARDEN! Lastly I don't own "The Ring" except for my copy of the DVD. Don't sue me, I'm just an innocent city gal!

Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. So your votes were all took into consideration, except for anyone that voted for Molly. I'm sorry. Ok… After votes, we have a winner for the Cena Diva Search. Ladies and Gentlemen, (I'm guessin' it's mostly Ladies, LOL) you're Cena Diva is… LITA!

Voting Results

Lita6 Votes

Stacy5 Votes

Torrie5 Votes

Maria1 Vote

Miss Jackie1 Vote

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was an extremely close vote. Lita beat both Torrie and Stacy by one vote. Thanks to all of you that voted. I'm sorry if anyone is mad about the outcome, but I remember I didn't pick, I let you vote. Please don't stop reading because you didn't like the fact Lita won. PLEASE! I'll find a way to make it up to you! OK, now on with Chapter 5.

MUST READ: OMG! Tess made the sequel to NLT! Check it out! I can't thank you enough, Tess! It's called "The Past ReVisited". My newest friend Stratusfiedorton has a story that rocks as well. It's called "My Hero". CHECK IT OUT! Also check out Trishrocks' fic: "Be With You" is great. Check that out, too. LOL! I don't think they had any idea that I would plug 'em… umm… surprise…LOL! Okay now I'll leave ya alone and Let you read! Hey Stratusfiedorton, I want a review from you next time! LOL!

Chapter 5: Triple Date Dare Scare

(THE NEXT DAY…)

Trish woke up in Randy's arms. Randy and John were both fast asleep. Trish got up and noticed how happy Randy looked. She turned to look at John. She felt bad for him. He seemed to be alone and unhappy.

Trish washed up and got ready to start her day. It was 9 AM. She made breakfast for her favorite little "twins". Randy and John were so alike. Not only were they both strikingly handsome, but they were each other's best friend. Heck! They were closer than brothers. Randy and John had known each other for a long time. They fought over stupid things, looked out for each other, got drunk together, played together, they practically did everything together. As she watched John sleeping alone, a light bulb lit up in her head. She had an idea…

(SOMETIME LATER IN THE SAME DAY, PERHAPS AN HOUR)

"Randy… Please!"

"No, Trish!"

"But, he seems alone!

"I'm not going to convince him to date someone if he doesn't want to, especially someone you picked for him."

Trish stood there facing Randy. She started faking tears hoping he'd fall for them. Randy looked down at Trish and said "not this time". She looked into his deep blue sea like eyes. She started crying so much, Randy fell for the trap. "Fine…" Randy said.

"Thanks, sweetie! I love you!" Trish said joyfully as she hugged Randy and kissed him. "Wait, I forgot. You have to invite someone else also." Trish said quietly.

"WHAT!" Randy bellowed. "I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" he added. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE ELSE, IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE A DOUBLE DATE!" Randy asked.

"Triple date." Trish said softly.

"GOD DAMN, WOMAN! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FREAKIN' MIND!" Randy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Umm… I love you!" Trish said smiling.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA WEASEL YOURSELF OUTTA THIS ONE, MISS STRATUS!" Randy said still shouting.

"Randy, keep your voice down, doctor's orders!" Trish said knowing she won this argument, too. Randy knew she was right and he couldn't argue back, the doctor told him to keep his voice down and not to yell or his throat injury can come back. Before Randy could say another word Trish jumped into his arms and planted a "hard to resist" kiss on his lips. "You win!" Randy said in a soft satisfied tone.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'll get two of my friends and you get John and someone else." Trish told Randy.

"Okay, but we seal the deal with a kiss." Randy smirked. Trish looked into his orbs of raging oceans. The raging oceans turned into blue flames of passion. Trish hesitated at first, but Randy went for it. He had kissed her like never before. First their lips collided, but soon after their tongues furiously fought. They had sealed the deal.

(LATER THAT DAY, AROUND 12 NOON)

"Amy, come on. I'm begging you… Amy. You're my best friend and ever since you broke up with Matt Hardy you've turned into a moping loser!" Trish screamed out of anger, frustration, and the fact that Trish knew her comment had hit a nerve.

"Fine, Trish, I'll go!" Amy accepted just to shut Trish up. Trish just smiled.

(AT THE SAME TIME…)

"John, wanna go out and grab some food later on, like say… dinnertime." Randy asked not wanting to tell John the full truth.

"Sure, man." John replied.

"Oh by the way, dress decently." Randy told him.

"My jersey isn't decent?" John asked giving Randy the "evil eye".

"Your jersey is fine but, it's that maybe you should try a shirt or something." Randy suggested. John made a disgusted face and growled "fine".

(BACK TO TRISH)

"Hey Tess!" How've you been? Listen you need to meet me for dinner. It's gonna be at Olive Garden. (I don't own Olive Garden. Oh God! Please don't sue me! I love your food, it's so fucking good!) Meet you there at 7:30 sharp. Ta-Ta!" Trish blurted as she ran away from a confused Tess satisfied she got her two friends and date partners. The rest was up to Randy.

(BACK TO RANDY)

"Batista, man, what's up?" asked a jolly Randy.

"Nothin' man, just bored of beating losers in the ring, I got no girl, I feel sick, and I'm miserable." Batista growled.

"Batista, come on man, how about if you had dinner with me, John, Trish, and two of her friends?" Randy asked hoping for a "yes".

" I don't wanna ruin your evening." Batista replied.

"Batista, if you come, I'll buy you lunch another time, all on me!" Randy said hoping he would reconsider.

"NO!" Batista roared.

"Batista, you don't understand, Trish is gonna kill me, murder me, bury me alive if you don't come." Randy pouted with begging eyes.

"Randy, I'm not a chick, so don't try the eyes, but since I feel sorry for you and I'm your friend, I'll go." Batista grinned knowing Randy was embarrassed.

(AT OLIVE GARDEN, 7:30 PM SHARP)

Trish, Amy, and Tess came together and Randy, John, and Batista came together. They met each other at the restaurant. As soon as Randy saw Trish, his mouth dropped straight to the floor. Trish was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a metallic silver colored, strapless, evening gown. Amy wore an evening gown that was red at the top and as it goes down it turned into black. Tess wore the same evening gown as Trish, but only her one was metallic green except silver. Randy looked hot as usual only this time he wore a black shirt with the first 2 buttons unbuttoned so his chest could be seen. He smelled like "Obsession" and there was no doubt he was obsession. Batista wore a green shirt with black slacks. He had his sunglasses on and he looked awesome.

"Well if it isn't Mr. You Can't See Me!" Amy said in disgust.

"That's Doctor of Thugonomics to you!" John shot back.

"Whatever! You're right about one thing though, I can't see you, and not only can't I see you, I can't stand you either! As a matter of fact I hate you!" Amy screamed as she stormed off with John chasing behind her. Trish and Randy were confused and shocked at what just happened.

"See Trish, I told you your ridiculous plans wouldn't work." Randy said in an "I told you so" tone.

"Shut up Randy. Best keep your mouth shut if you wanna see me in a lingerie later." Trish said back.

"Mouth is closed!" Randy said pointing at his closed mouth.

(OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT)

John ran after Amy, remembering what had happened between them two years ago. He had been a bitch to Amy, and they haven't talked since. They had been together before and John thought Amy was sleeping with someone else, but he actually heard Gail Kim fucking around with Maven, not Amy. He didn't know at the time that he had made a mistake and he called her a slut and walked away. They haven't talked ever since, not even after John found out that he had made the mistake, because they both moved on. John's past with Amy came back to bite him in the ass. He finally realized the sayings were true. Assuming makes an ASS out of U and ME. Back then John was a jerk. He was mean and immature, but he truly changed and he wanted to prove it to Amy now more than ever.

John finally caught up with Amy. "Amy, I'm sorry." John said. Amy realized the voice that just spoke to her wasn't the same one she heard two years ago. It wasn't a voice of treason, it was a voice of sincerity. She turned around to see a handsome John. He was wearing a metallic blue shirt, which he obviously borrowed from Randy. For one, it smelled like Randy. Two, Amy saw Randy wear it before. And three, John hated shirts. Amy and John locked eyes. Amy took a step closer to John.

"Amy, I am so sorry! I was a bitch for no reason, please forgive me." John said softly. Amy took another step closer and kissed John. They stood there in the shitty rainy weather and locked lips while Randy and Trish were inside wondering.

(AT THE SAME TIME… BACK TO RANDY AND TRISH)

Randy and Trish were talking about John and Amy and whether or not they should still have dinner.

"Speaking of dates, where are your sister and Batista?" Randy asked.

"I don't know…" Trish replied as she searched around the restaurant with her eyes. Trish and Randy both saw the same thing and they were shocked. They had just seen a WWE submission match between Tess' tongue and Batista's tongue.

"Okaaaay! That's enough yum-yum for one day!" Trish said loud enough for them to hear as she pulled Tess off of Batista.

"HEY! We were ki-----." Tess started.

"Tongue wrestling!" Randy finished following with an eerie silence.

"Let's just order dinner." Batista broke the silence 2 minutes later. Before anyone can respond…

"That would be great!" Amy and John said in unison as they walked back into the restaurant holding hands.

(AFTER DINNER AT RANDY'S HOUSE IN ST. LOUIS, MISSOURI)

Randy, Trish, and the rest got changed and met up at Randy's house.

"I'm bored!" Randy yawned.

"Me, too!" John added.

"Me, three!" The rest yelled in unison.

"Let's play truth or dare." Trish said with a devious smile.

"Better than doing nothing!" Batista grunted.

The pen was spinning and it when it stopped it pointed at John, indicating john would go first.

"Okay John, truth or dare?" Tess asked.

"Truth!" John said confidently.

"Is it true, you fucked Trish?" Tess asked.

"Umm…Tess are you high? Trish and me only went out once and that was like a year ago."

"Just answer the question." Tess asked.

"No, we didn't have sex." John said. Right after John finished his statement, Trish started throwing pillows at her younger sister for asking such a question.

"I'M SORRY!" Tess screamed as Trish finally stopped.

"Anyway, let's go on with the game. Amy, truth or dare?" John asked hoping she'd say truth.

"Dare!" Amy said making herself loud and clear.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss a girl here." John stated out of frustration that she didn't pick truth. Amy moved over to Trish and kissed her. Trish wasn't really shocked because it was just a dare. Randy on the other hand thought he saw heaven, but this was nothing compared to what was coming for him. Randy started making "OOOOOOOOOOO" noises.

"Randy, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Dare." Randy said trying to impress Trish, but it didn't work to well.

"Randy, I dare you to kiss one of the guys." Amy told him. Randy started freaking out.

"Hell no!" Randy shot back.

"What's the matter, is Randall too scared." John made fun of Randy.

"Shut up! I hate being called Randall, if you say that again, you won't know what hit you!

"Say what,**_ RANDALL_**!" John pushed Randy's buttons.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Randy somewhat yelled with his fists clenched. He went to give John a good punch right in the kisser, but he stopped as soon as he heard Trish's beautiful voice.

"Okay, that's not nice, How 'bout if you do this Amy, Tess, and I will walk around in our bras." Trish came to the aid of Randy. Before Trish had to ask twice, Randy jumped on John and kissed him.

"Now, show me what ya got bebes." Randy said with his infamous famous smirk. Trish was defeated. Trish pulled of her t-shirt, as did the other divas. Randy was now in heaven as he drooled at the image of Trish in her bra. Randy didn't even look at Amy and Tess. He just stared at Trish. John was staring at Amy and Batista didn't have a clue of what just happened, but he couldn't help but look at Tess with amazement. He loved Tess already and Tess loved him. They had clicked together within the second they met.

"Okay, I had enough of truth or dare, and I'm cold! Amy said as she put back on her t-shirt. Trish followed Amy's lead, as did Tess.

"No fair! I kissed that crackhead for nothing!" Randy whined.

"Who the fuck are you calling crackhead!" John shouted.

"You, you crackhead!" Randy shouted back. John started chasing Randy around the house as the rest of them laughed and giggled at both Randy and John's childish behavior.

"STOP!" Trish screamed after ten minutes. She was starting to get dizzy of watching John trying to catch Randy and missing.

"Let's watch a movie or something." Randy suggested still running from John.

"That sounds great!" Tess and Batista said in unison.

"Okay, what do you want to see?" Randy asked as he stopped to catch his breath. Randy's sudden stop surprised John. John couldn't stop and collided full speed with Randy. They both started moaning in pain. Trish just snickered at them as she helped Randy up. Amy helped John up.

"How about we watch "_The Ring_". I got the movie a couple days ago from my little bro for a present, but I haven't seen it yet. I really want to see it because I heard it was really good, but I don't know what it's about." Randy stated. Trish had already seen the movie, but she kept her mouth shut about it so the rest can enjoy it.

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

"They were watching the movie. John and Amy were hugging each other from fear. Tess was snug in Batista's arms. They were freaked out by the movie, but they concentrated more on each other. They were in **_LOVE_**! Towards the end of the movie, perhaps the last 15 minutes, Trish got up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Trish said as she ran off to the bathroom. Nobody answered her back as they all hugged each other and were shaking like crazy from fear of Samara. Samara was a scary individual especially when she comes to get you. (I won't spill the ending for those of you who haven't watched it! I can't wait 'til the second one comes out in 9 days!)

After the movie ended. Everyone stretched. And got up to clean up the popcorn on the floor. Just then… "Briing…Briiing…Briiiing!" The phone started to ring.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all screamed except Randy.

"It's Samara! She's come to get us! Don't pick up the phone!" John screamed as he trembled.

"Geez, you've got to stop watching horror movies, calm down, it's probably my family or something!" Randy said to John as he went to pick up the phone.

"Hello." Randy spoke into the speaker.

"…" There was no answer.

"Hello!" Randy repeated.

"…" Again there was no answer.

"Okay, I'll just hang up then." Randy said, as he was about to hang up the phone.

"Seven Days…" said a calm, creepy voice. Everyone heard it and started to scream. Randy put the phone back to his ear to talk but then the phone hung up. Everyone started to murmur and freak out, especially John. Randy was freaked out himself.

"HAHAHAHA! I got all of you good!" Trish came back into the room holding her cell phone in her hand. Everyone was shocked.

One Second Later…

"I'M SORRY!" Trish screamed as she ran from an angry Randy, John, Amy, Tess, and Batista.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but the month of March is a real annoying month for me. I have 5 huge ass projects. I got sliced in the throat so I'm recovering from that and I'm gonna find the bitch and her boyfriend that tried killing me and I'm gonna fuck them up. Anyway, Lita/Amy is your winner. I'll try updating soon but I'm not sure if I can.

I don't get how it goes with the chapter so I'd try to ignore it. I didn't want to delete that part because it would be wrong! LOL. I think I gave you guys a huge chapter. I hope you liked it!

**rkofreak-04**-Hi friend! LOL, Randy and John really do love each other. Anyway I hope you loved this chapter and we'll talk more online, that is if you ever go back online!

**Mushroom**-Normally I wouldn't mind if you criticized me, but fuck you! You don't have to shove it in my face that it sucks! I got four words for you bitch: Suck Rikishi's fat ASS!

**OrtonCenaYJericho**-I am so sorry Torrie didn't win, but I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Ms. Cena RKO**-Well here you go! Lita/Amy won and I hope you loved this chapter!

**Trishrocks**- Sorry, I have AOL. Update "Be with you" ASAP! Hope you liked this chapter!

**StratusfyingOrton/Tess**-Hey, my nagging you worked! You finally made the sequel to Not Like This! As a self-proclaimed #1 StratusfyingOrton fan I expect nothing but the best quality sequel from you. I hope you liked this chapter! Hey, who knows maybe we can do a joint fanfic or something in the future.

**WWEchica**-Hey Shannon! Thanks for the review! Hey I do have newfound respect for Randy. LOL. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Livin in the Moment**-Here's an update! I hope you like it!

**TrishOrton**-I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry Stacy didn't win, but please don't stop reading because of that! Please! I hope you liked this chapter!

**H-Kvss**-Thanks for your critique, I appreciate it and I'm sorry you feel that way.

**Perfect Imperfections**-I'm sorry that Torrie didn't win. I hope you like this chapter!

**Aph-Roh**-You didn't offend me. I totally understand and people are entitled to their own opinions. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you thought it was good. You better update your stories fast or else you'll hear threatening mail from me! LOL. Kidding!

**Shanesgurl**-Thanks for your review, too. I won't send you scary death threats, but you'd better update soon, cuz I'm getting impatient and I'll send you death threat if you don't. LOL. I love your story too. It kicks ASS big time!

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered.


	6. Payback is a Bitch!

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars, however, technically I own Tess in the story, but the real Tess owns Tess. I do own my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE Smackdown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it. Don't sue me, I'm just an innocent city gal!

Author's Note: I'm probably the worst fucking writer this planet has. I was writing my chapter and I had it perfect, but then my computer turned off and everything got deleted. I almost cried cuz 3 hours of work just went down the drain. I tried writing it again but I bet it sucks so I feel like shit. Anyway, feel free to tell me how I suck and all. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. This chapter is why my story is rated R. This chapter is my first smut, so I really don't know how I'll do. Once again thanks to all of you that voted and all of you that reviewed. I wasn't going to update so fast but I dedicated this update to Heather AKA StratusfiedOrton for two reasons. First reason: it was her birthday, so happy birthday and the second reason is because I promised her this as a get well present after her surgery. You guys can all thank her for this update. By the way Heather finished "My Hero", she forgot to mention it. She also says she'll get a sequel up soon. Here's the heads up on my newest fic. It's not up yet but I'll try to get it up soon. Look out for "Wrestling Kindergarten". It'll be up in a FanFiction site near you in May to June of 2005. LOL!

MUST READ: OMG! Tess made the sequel to NLT! Check it out! I can't thank you enough, Tess! It's called "The Past ReVisited". My newest friend Stratusfiedorton has a story that rocks as well. It's called "My Hero". CHECK IT OUT! Also check out Trishrocks' fic: "Be With You" is great. Check that out, too. LOL! I don't think they had any idea that I would plug 'em… umm… surprise…LOL! Okay now I'll leave ya alone and Let you read!

Chapter 6: Payback is a BITCH!

"RANDY!" Trish screamed in ecstasy. She felt him going in deeper inside her. She couldn't control herself anymore. She reeled him in and started kissing him as one of her hands ran through his short hair. He stopped his thrusts for a second and removed himself from her. Randy went on the attack. His lips started kissing and his tongue started licking. He left a trail of butterfly kiss on Trish's neck. Randy started going lower. In a matter of seconds, Randy was sucking on Trish's nipple. Randy's hands toyed with Trish's other nipple. He knew Trish couldn't resist him. Once again, Trish wanted him inside of her. She whispered it into his ear and he nodded to let her know he understood. He slowly inserted his great length into her. This caused a slight scream slip out of her mouth. It was a scream of pain that was soon replaced with moans and groans of pleasure. His thrusts were slow and soft at first, but in seconds they became faster and harder. Trish felt the climax approaching. She once again screamed out his name.

"RANDY!" Trish screamed as she woke up. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. She had the same dream she had since last week. Her dream was the closest thing she had to sex with Randy. Randy and Trish never did it once. He was sexy, hot, gorgeous, and he could kiss like no one else. Trish wanted him now more than ever. Trish turned to look at Randy, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. Trish looked over at the clock. It was 2:15 AM. Trish wondered about where Randy could've gone. She noticed a shadow at the balcony of the hotel room.

Trish walked over to the balcony. She slid the door open and walked over the threshold and entered the balcony. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and dark blue close to black. The only things lighting up the sky were the many bright stars and the moon. Every now and then the breeze blew Trish's hair. It made her look like a goddess. The temperature was neither cold nor hot. It was perfect. But perfect didn't feel so perfect. Something was wrong. She looked over to see the god of her dreams. Randy was staring into the stars. He was aware of her presence, but he didn't turn around to see her. He was too busy thinking.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Trish asked.

"It sure is." Randy responded without turning around. Trish walked over to Randy and touched his hand. This time Randy turned around to face her. He looked sexier than usual. He was wearing a dark blue robe that exposed the middle of his chest. Randy's blue eyes looked down and met Trish's brown ones.

"Why aren't you asleep, did I wake you?" Randy asked.

"No, I just had a dream that's all." Trish told him. "Wait, why aren't you sleeping?" She asked.

"I had a dream also and I couldn't get back to sleep" Randy told her.

"Care to talk about it?" Trish offered.

"No, I'm fine." Randy said. After like 2 minutes of silence, Randy spoke. "You look beautiful."

"You're so sweet." Trish told him. "Are you nervous about returning to SmackDown! after your injury?" She asked

"Not really, I'm looking forward to going back." Randy said with a slight smile.

"Trish, you seem like there's something on your mind. Wanna talk about it?" Randy asked.

"Randy, I had this dream where we were… umm… we were…" Trish hesitated.

"Trish, I had the same dream." Randy said as he stared into Trish's eyes. He knew she had a dream about him and her in bed, because she was acting like he was acting. They were both hesitant.

"Trish…" Randy started. "I want you more than life itself." Rand told her. Before he could say another word, Trish's lips met his and Trish started pulling him back into the hotel room.

"Randy, I want you now, I want to be yours, I need to be yours." Trish said. Randy smiled his million-dollar smile. He was waiting for this day to come for a long time. He had wanted her so bad. Her smile was contagious, infectious, and gorgeous. Her eyes made him melt. Her laugh made him ecstatic. She was everything he had ever wanted and now he would make her his.

Trish pushed Randy onto the bed gently. She pulled of his robe and exposed he bare chest and boxers. Randy started taking of Trish's top. After seconds, Trish was on top of Randy and she was only wearing her bra and thong. Randy was just in his boxers. Randy put his arms around Trish and held her, or so it seemed. Before Trish knew it, Randy had unhooked Trish's bra and it fell off. Next Randy went for the thongs. This time Trish was faster than Randy and pulled off his boxers leaving a totally naked Randy under her. Randy was getting impatient with her thong and ripped the delicate lace. Randy started kissing Trish with all the love, passion, energy, and fury Randy had within him. Trish's knees went weak. She fell over to the side of Randy and allowed him to take control. Randy started kissing Trish again, but he stopped and lowered himself to kiss every single square inch of Trish. He tried not to miss a spot. Randy started to suck on Trish's nipple. Trish let out a moan of pleasure. Randy was satisfied with himself and went for the other nipple. Trish wanted Randy in her and she quietly whispered it to him. Randy nodded and got a condom from his wallet. He slipped it one and without warning inserted himself into Trish. Trish let out a whimper because of the sharp pain, but the pain only lasted for a second or two and it was replaced with pleasure. Randy and Trish went into the night. The night that seemed perfect, but wasn't perfect, just became perfect. No matter what happens, they can never undo this perfect night.

(TUESDAY NIGHT, SMACKDOWN!)

Randy and Trish were never more in love than they were right then. It was Tuesday night and Randy was going to make his return to the WWE after the throat injury he suffered at the hands of Kane which caused Randy to miss 3 weeks of action. SmackDown! was in Springfield, Massachusetts. It was the last before WWE Vengeance.

Randy and Trish walked down the hall to find Randy's locker room. On the way, they spotted SmackDown! GM Stephanie McMahon. Randy walked over to her and greeted her, as did Trish.

"Hey, Steph. Can you do me a favor?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Stephanie responded.

"Book me a match with Kane tonight." Randy said, as he looked straight into the eyes of the GM.

"Randy, don't you think its kind of dangerous?" Trish and Steph asked in unison.

"I want revenge, just please do it. If you don't I'll find Kane backstage and what I do to him isn't going to be pretty." Randy said confidently. Stephanie liked the idea. She was beginning to get tired of being bullied around by Kane always.

"Randy, you've got your match and it's next!" Steph told Randy. If Randy weren't happy already about getting his hands on Kane, he would be happy for sure after Stephanie's next statement. "Oh, by the way, it will be a no disqualification match!" Steph added. Randy was extremely happy now.

Randy made his way to the ring with Trish at his side. His entrance music hit and he walked down into the ring. After Kane made his entrance, the match had begun. Randy and Kane fought and fought. Kane hit the chokeslam, but miraculously, Randy kicked out at the count of 2½. Kane was getting frustrated. Kane went outside the ring to get a steel chair. When he came back into the ring Randy dropkicked the chair, which bounced off of Kane's head causing him to bleed. Randy went for the RKO, but missed. Kane went to pick up the steel chair again but this time Trish grabbed it first. Kane grabbed Trish's throat setting her up for the chokeslam. Right then, Randy slammed the back of Kane's head with the chair and pinned him 1…2…3! Randy got retribution.

They walked back to the locker room. Randy was drinking water and holding Trish with his free hand. Right then some of the RAW divas came up to Randy and Trish. Stacy, Christy, Maria, Candice, and Victoria were some of Trish's best friends aside from Amy, but she hated when they flirted with his man.

"Randy… CONGRATULATIONS!" they all said in unison.

"Thank you ladies." Randy smirked.

"OK! Back off! He's my man! GET YOUR OWN!" Trish screamed as the divas scurried off.

"A little jealous are we?" Randy asked with smile. Trish play punched his chest, as they got ready to leave the building and head over to their next destination: VENGEANCE.

(SUNDAY NIGHT, WWE VENGEANCE)

Trish was getting ready for her match with Gail Kim for the WWE Women's Championship. Randy had the night off so he decided to watch the match with John, Amy, Tess, and Batista in Trish's locker room while Trish had the match. Trish was on in 5. It was time and Trish had a lot of things on her mind. She put them all aside and focused on destroying Gail Kim. Trish was going to win the title and start her 7th reign with the Women's Title. It was going to be a cage match and it would be Trish's first cage match, this made her nervous. Trish was starting to think that she dug up her grave and now she's going to die in it. Trish was starting to lose confidence and believe in herself. As Trish was ready to leave, everyone wished her luck. Randy gave her a kiss and told her to win this thing.

Trish's music hit as she walked down the ramp. The arena looked awesome. Trish's friends believed in her, the fans screamed out her name and had posters saying "Trish is the Champ!", Randy will always believe in her, but she was losing faith in herself. Trish walked into the cage and awaited Gail Kim's arrival. Gail entered the ring and the match started. Gail started talking a lot of trash about Trish.

"Hey look, it's the blonde bimbo. What are you going to do block me with your enormous boobs? Trish, you're the most sluttish diva in the WWE. First, Edge and now Randy, you don't stop do you? Above all that, you can't fight for shit!" Trish wasn't going to let her say all that about her. Trish smacked the shit out of Gail.

Trish started throwing lefts and rights all over the place. Gail got enough energy and started to take control. Gail was destroying Trish. Gail kicked and punched and kicked and punched. Gail hit the DDT and went to climb out of the cage. Trish came to her senses and grabbed Gail and pulled her back into the ring. As Trish pulled Gail back down, she had a flashback.

(FLASHBACK)

Trish Stratus had a Women's Championship match coming up in less than 5 minutes against Gail Kim. She was physically and mentally ready. She was also really confident knowing that Edge would be at ringside. Trish and Edge (a.k.a. Adam) dated for about two months now. Now that she thought about it, Edge was at ringside the whole last month every time she had to compete with Gail Kim. Edge was so supportive of her. Gail was getting on her nerves. She was such a slut. Always launching herself at men that were married or dating. Slash that… she threw herself at everyone. Edge, the Intercontinental Champion always supported Trish 100 as far as she knew.

Trish's music enveloped the arena as she came out ready to retain what was rightfully hers, the WWE Women's Championship. As she walked down the ramp and into the ring, Gail waited for Trish's song to end so the match could begin.

Ding-Ding-Ding, the match had begun. Punch for punch, blow for blow, smack for smack, both divas didn't back down a bit. The divas grew tired and were ready to end the match any second now. Trish went for the chick kick, but Gail ducked and Trish hit the referee.

"Oh fuck!" Trish thought.

"Shit", she cursed!

Gail saw that it was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the ref being knocked out, so she did what she knew how to do best. She cheated and opened a turnbuckle. Gail soon threw Trish's elegant face into the exposed turnbuckle. Gail woke the referee and in less than a heartbeat, Gail became the new WWE Women's Champion.

Trish walked back to the locker rooms to go find Edge. She felt horrible about losing the championship. She had Edge's keycard since he gave it to her before. She went and found Edge's locker room. She swiped the keycard and entered. The room was dark and she didn't see Edge there. She was about to leave when she heard familiar laughs and giggles and it came from the showers. Her conscience told her to turn back, but Trish had always been headstrong and never listened to her conscience. She went on with her original plan to find out who, where, and why the giggles and laughs came from. She went to the showers and could see a silhouette of Edge through the curtains and he was with another woman, but she couldn't tell who it was. She opened the curtain and found Edge and Gail Kim making out and some more. Her dreams of her future with the man in front of her came crashing down on her. Trish tried really hard to fight her tears back, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She whispered, "Go to hell". She said loud enough for both Edge and Gail to hear.

"…And take that slut with you!" Trish added.

(END FLASHBACK)

Trish wasn't going to hold back anymore. Trish went one the attack. Trish threw Gail into the unforgiving steel. It cut Gail's head instantly. Trish wasn't done. Trish did 3 finishers in a row. First Trish did the Stratusphere (top rope hurricarana), then she followed that up with the Stratusfaction, and finally the Chick Kick. They all connected leaving a bloody mess of a Gail. Gail begged for no more. Trish wasn't done. She threw Gail into cage again. Trish gave a Gail a huge bitch slap and Chick Kicked her again. This match was as good as done. Trish walked up to the tope rope and climbed out of the cage. She had won the match. Trish just became the 7 time WWE Women's Champ, but her beating wasn't over. As the cage was pulled off the ring Trish ran back in and started to beat the living crap out of Gail. The crowd chanted, "Kick her ass, kick her ass, kick her ass!" Trish got a chair and viciously attacked the head of Gail. She took the microphone and talked into it.

"Gail you got everything you deserved and this is for being a SLUT!" Trish screamed as she Chick Kicked Gail again. Trish was going to go attack Gail again but she found Randy holding her back.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. Randy knew that Trish exploded and she could kill Gail so he didn't risk letting Trish go.

"Trish, its over, you won." He whispered. She realized he was right and said let's go. Trish and Randy walked to the backstage area. Trish and Amy high-fived. John congratulated Trish and gave her a hug. Randy kissed Trish and told her that she was awesome. Trish knew this wasn't over. Trish won today, but today was just a battle in the war coming and Trish intends to win the war…

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. I put myself down because of the computer malfunction and I though it would never be as perfect as before. But it was more perfect than ever. Remember this was my first ever smut so I don't know how I'll do. Tell me if it's good or not. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. I was kinda disappointed in the reviews. I had 14 last time and now I have 8ish. You know what hurts the most? viper-sa, together, and Livin in the Moment stopped reviewing. WAAAAA!

**Trishrocks**-Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chappy.

**Stratusfiedorton**-Hey Heather! I think I'm getting your contagious happiness. Get well soon and happy b-day! WOO-HOO? I'm not good at it.

**OrtonCenaYJericho**-I miss ya! You're not on the net anymore! Hope you like this chapter!

**YouThinkYouNoeMe**-I still can't believe Britney reviewed my story. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Ms. Cena RKO**-Hey thanks for looking at my smut and rating it. I still think it sucked. Anyway hope you like this chapter. You better update soon or else…GRRRRR…

**StratusfyingOrton/Tess**-I hope you liked this chapter! Hey, who knows maybe we can do a joint fanfic or something in the future. Tess you better get your email fixed. I can't get a hold of you!

**RKOxLegendKiller-**Hi Keira! Are you CRAZY Keira? I think you're talking to yourself again! LOL!

**rkofreak-04**-Hi friend! Hope you liked this update. So when do you plan to switch Nates? LOL, j/k.

**Rachel**-Thanks for the review, glad you liked it. Here is an update. Hope you like it.

**April Orton**-Trish scared you, LOL! Hope you like this chapter!

**TrishOrton**-I hope you like this chapter!

**TrueLegendKillers177**-Thanks for the review. Here's an update.

**TrishStratusFan2007**-I love your fic. Update soon. Here's an update, enjoy.

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered.

Sneak Peek Summary:

Randy's surprise backfires when he makes a fatal mistake: GAIL! Gail and Trish square off again. THE BREAKUP BEGINS!


	7. Everything's Falling Apart

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars, however, technically I own Tess in the story, but the real Tess owns Tess. I do own my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE Smackdown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it Don't sue me, I'm just an innocent city gal!

Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER! I won't post my next chapter in like forever. The only reason I even posted this chapter is because it was Randy's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY! I want reviews, it keeps me motivated. No reviews make me feel miserable… OK-I'm warning you in advance… Stacy fans… be prepared for the worst!

Chapter 7: Everything's Falling Apart!

Part I: Trish's Side

Trish watched her boyfriend, Randy, talking to John. Amy was in the Diva's locker room getting ready to go out to the ring. As Randy, John and Trish, Amy were about to separate and split up, Stacy Keibler walked up to Randy and started talking about how hot he looked. Randy was scared to death and he kept looking over at Trish, John, and Amy for help. He hated Stacy and he wanted her off of him, RIGHT NOW!

"Hey, Stace! Let's go to the ring like we're supposed to!" Trish said as she literally pulled her off of Randy. Trish was being nice and didn't want to say anything, but she hated people like Stacy who threw themselves at Randy. Trish, Stacy, and Amy made their way to the ring.

Trish stood in the WWE RAW ring surrounded by all the WWE Divas, all except for Gail Kim. After the beating Trish handed to Gail, she wasn't surprised that Gail wasn't there. Trish was finally free of Gail or so she thought… Trish was going to issue a challenge to the Divas.

"Ladies, there are so many of you, that I can't seem to choose who to pick for my next title defense. That's why I've decided to settle this by having you Divas have an over-the-top-rope battle royal to determine the number 1 conte…" Trish was about to finish.

Right then, Gail Kim's music swallowed the arena. A few seconds later, Gail came out and stood at the start of the ramp. She was wearing a facemask and slutty clothes, as usual. Gail may have been a slut, but she sure wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to go down into the ring because Trish would probably kick Gail's ass five times worse than before.

"Trish, your not the only one who got a new contract prior to WWE Vengeance. I got one too, just in case I lost my title at Vengeance. I had a little **_deal_** with Mr. Bischoff. It was a rather easy deal. All I had to do was sleep with him and TA-DA! I've got myself a brand new contract.

"Hey! Fuckface! Get to the fucking point!" Amy screamed from her spot in the ring. Trish gave Amy a smile seeing how she appreciated her saying that.

"It states that if I lose my championship, I can have a rematch on my terms." Gail said ignoring Amy's comment. "Oh, right… I forgot you're a blonde, Trish. You're probably too stupid to figure out what that means. So in easier terms, it is pretty much I picking anyone, anytime, anyplace and any STIPULATION! So, Trish I challenge you to a singles match next week on RAW, in which if u are to lose in any way where you still retain the title, for example disqualification or count out, you'll lose the championship on the spot and not only will I be the winner, but I will also be the new WWE Women's Champion!" Gail said. With that Trish started responding into the microphone.

"WOW! You're right! It was an easy deal you had there with Bischoff because YOU ARE EASY! I can't believe you slept with that sick pervert of a GM to get your match. Ya know you coulda just asked me. I would've been more than happy to kick you in the face and spray paint "I ACCEPT" between your legs. No, wait; I can't really do that cuz it already says something down there. It says "Property of Bischoff" there in white substances." Trish laughed. "Bring it on, BITCH!"

Gail made a death glare and shot it at Trish before walking away. Before Gail left, Trish spoke once again. Gail turned around. "Gail, if you want to see your future, I strongly advise you to watch this, because this can be you very soon." Trish dropped the microphone and turned around and quickly chick kicked the long legged blonde Diva behind her. All the other Divas made a dash to leave the ring. They all went outside the ring and watched from outside. Trish grabbed Stacy by the hair and flung her across the ring. Stacy screamed in pain. Trish started slapping Stacy over and over again. And sent another chick kick in the path of Stacy Keibler. Trish went outside the ring and looked under the ring. She took out a gallon bottle of gasoline. Trish went back in the ring and poured the gasoline on Stacy and lit a match. A second later Stacy was running around burning. The referees and a couple of Divas ran to help Stacy. They put the flames out and sent her to the hospital. Trish had definitely sent a message to Gail Kim.

(RAW, NEXT MONDAY)

Trish was walking down the hall looking for Randy. She couldn't find him anywhere. She wanted to talk to him so bad since they've been apart for a week due to appearances and signings schedules. Trish kept walking and finally found the Men's locker room. She knocked and went inside. John saw Trish and went up to her and he pulled her out of the locker room.

"Hey T, what's up?" John asked.

"I'm just looking for Randy." Trish replied.

"Randy was looking for you, he said something about needing to talk to you. He should be at the left side of the arena. Just keep walking straight down this hall, and then make a left and he should be around there somewhere." John instructed.

"Thanks John!" Trish said and gave her friend a hug before looking for Randy. Trish walked down the hall and made a left. She kept walking. She heard a distant voice. It sounded like a moan of pleasure. Trish's brain told her not to go check, but her legs just kept walking towards the noise. Trish turned at the end of the hall and what she saw shattered her world.

Randy and Gail were kissing. Trish ran right at Gail and knocked her into some boxes. Trish started to punch Gail over and over again. Then Trish started to kick Gail around. Gail's screamed caused everyone to get attracted to the center of attention. John and Amy came running from the right side as Tess and Batista came running from the south part. In minutes the area around Trish was surrounded. Trish didn't care. She kept attacking until John, Amy, Tess, and Batista stopped her. Some of the other people came to Gail's aid, but most of the people were looking at Trish. Trish started storming off when somebody grabbed her arm.

"Trish, wait! Please let me explain." A drunk Randy tried talking. Trish turned around and she had tears in her eyes. She had been shattered again. She feared the feeling, and it came to haunt her. Trish's eyes killed Randy. He had hurt her and he didn't even know what happened. He was so drunk. Trish's hand flew out of nowhere and it slapped Randy's face. Randy let go of her hand. Everyone started mumbling words to each other. Trish started to walk away from the heard of people. Trish ran to the tunnel because her match was up next.

Part II: Randy's Side

(SAME NIGHT ON RAW, BUT BEFORE THE SHOW, BEFORE THE INCIDENT)

"Yo, man let's go to the bar and get some drinks!" John suggested.

"Sure, why not, I'm going to need some drinks to relax my mind before I propose to Trish anyways.

"You really love her, don't you?" John asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah, I do. It's just that, the day I helped her, was the day I felt this attraction to her. She's so great. Her smile is infectious and contagious. They are enough to make you smile for days. Her smell, it smells like some kind of addiction. I want to have her and have her forever. I don't want to let her slip out of my grasp before its too late." Randy said with sincerity.

"Dude, you're starting to become a chick! I want the old Randy back, you know, the one that was a guy." John teased playfully. Randy chuckled a bit. And they went to the bar.

(AT THE BAR)

Randy was drinking heavily and John decided enough was enough and started to take Randy back to the arena to get him cleaned up and make him look somewhat sober, if that was even possible. Randy got cleaned up, but he snuck back a couple of beers when John wasn't looking.

(BACK AT RAW)

Randy got cleaned up and left John's aid. Randy decided to drink only one of the four beers e snuck. Randy had the engagement ring ready in his pocket. He had written a note for Trish to meet him and also told John to notify Trish if he sees her. All Randy had to do now was wait. He waited in the left side of the arena. He heard footsteps coming and heels were hitting the floor. He assumed it was Trish. Before he could see who it was, a seductive voice came from behind, "Hello, Randy…"

The next thing Randy knew was that Gail had jumped on Randy and started kissing him. He didn't kiss back, but before he could pull away, Trish had seen the whole thing. Trish started kicking Gail's ass. After she was done she started to run off.

"Trish, wait! Please let me explain." Randy said as he grabbed her arm. He was in tears when he saw the tears on Trish's eyes. Before he could say another word, Trish's hand connected with his face and Trish ran off. John, Amy, Tess, and Batista, who were also there, made everyone else leave. John walked over to Randy and asked him if he was ok. Randy didn't respond. Randy just dropped onto his knees and tears strolled down his face. Everything was falling apart. Randy and Trish were both crushed and shattered.

Part III: Trish Stratus vs. Gail Kim: No Match, No Titles, JUST FIGHT!

Trish made her way to the ring. She was angry, depressed, hurt, and everything negative. She needed to release her anger. Trish got into the ring and managed to muster up the greatest fake smile in the world and flashed it at her fans, she tried desperately to try to hide her emotions. Trish couldn't take it anymore. Her blood was boiling. As soon as Gail made her way into the ring and the referee took the championship, Trish jumped on Gail and it was déjà vu all over again. Trish chick kicked Gail and went to get a steel chair. She got the steel chair and bashed Gail's head in.

"Ding-Ding-Ding!" Trish got disqualified and she lost the championship, but she didn't care anymore. Trish took the chair and started to destroy Gail again. After several good shots, Trish slammed the back the back of Gail's head onto the chair. Trish started attacking Gail. Gail was busted open and Trish didn't stop. Trish slammed Gail into the steel steps and steel post. Gail wasn't even conscious anymore. Trish took what used to be hers, the WWE Women's Championship and smashed on Gail's forehead.

Trish went back into the ring and started to pick Gail apart piece by piece. A second later someone came dashing into the ring. It was Edge/Adam. Adam setup the spear on Trish and was waiting for Trish to turn around. Trish turned around and saw something coming at her. Before Edge could connect the spear, someone else jumps in the way and blacks the spear by sacrificing their body to save Trish. Trish looked over at the floor and saw Randy. He had blocked the spear. Adam took the steel chair Trish used on Gail and went for the attack on Randy. Adam drove the steel chair into Randy's throat, starting old injuries to return. Randy started gagging for air and coughing out blood. Adam carried Gail in his arms and took her out of the arena, leaving Trish and a very hurt Randy.

Randy manages to catch a breath and manages to say, "I love you." Trish hears him and responds. "I hate you!" Trish said with disgust and left Randy in the ring bloodied and battered, but most importantly, alone…

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY! Thanks for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the overload of songs, but I didn't feel like writing, I was kinda forced to thanks to somebody… I miss my old friends. You know what hurts the most? My old fans like together and Livin in the Moment stopped reviewing. WAAAAA! Seriously if u guys dunt review, I aint updating. It sounds harsh, but like Randy I thrive off of positive energy and ur reviews give me that.

**viper-sa**-you bad, bad girl. Seriously u better review, even if its 3 words, JUST REVIEW! Anyway I hop u like this chapter.

**Randyluver-no1**-Glad you liked my story. Hope you like this chappy. Seriously, there has got to be more Randy and Trish out there…

**Trishrocks**-Trouble in paradise it is… I wonder if these things have a way of fixing themselves… lol… hope u liked this chapter.

**Latingurl1523**-Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chappy.

**TrishOrton**-I hope you like this chapter! I can't wait for your next update.

**StratusfyingOrton/Tess**-I hope you liked this chapter! Tess you better get your email fixed. I can't get a hold of you! I loved ur new update on the past revisited. Update soon or ima hunt you down… j/k lol.

**rkofreak-04**-Hi friend! Hope you liked this update. Yea, I did wat u told me and I shortened it… happy?

**OrtonCenaYJericho**-I missd ya! Hope you like this chapter!

**MetallicaXenocide**- It was nice to meet you to. I'm glad you liked my story. Hope u like this chapter.

**Shanesgurl**- Hope you like this chapter! Yupyup I am persistent. LOL.

**Stratusfiedorton/Heather**-Hey Heather! Hope you like this chapter.

**Ms. Cena RKO**-Hey thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Yea ms. Slut deserved it all right. Hey, if u ever need to talk, u know where I am. That's wat friends are for, rite? Anyway hope you like this chapter. You better update soon or else…GRRRRR…

**Heather ?**-umm… thanks for the review. Hope u like this chapter. I kno who u are, lol.

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered.

Sneak Peek Summary:

The next chapter is going to be really short and kinda sad, but don't worry I have big plans for my chapters 8, 9, & 10

Randy walks on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams alone…


	8. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I own nada! I don't own any of the WWE superstars, but if I owned Randy or John… yum-yum-yum! However, technically I own Tess in the story, but the real Tess owns Tess and I own Carissa in the story, but the real Carissa owns herself also. I do own my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE Smackdown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it. I got dibs on RANDY! Don't sue me, I'm just an innocent city gal!

Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER! I mean I don't ask for much… I write, you review… is that too much to ask for? I won't post my next chapter in like forever if you don't review. I want reviews, it keeps me motivated. No reviews make me feel miserable…lol. First off… I said this chapter was gonna be short, but since I had a little change of plans… it's a LONG chapter. Secondly… I know I said I was overloading on the songs, but I can't stop! LoL! 363! OK… You're going to hate me for things I do in this chapter but I have lots of surprises. And I have a new character, an OC. Oh yeah… I have to clear up some confusion. In this fic, the WWE superstars and shows are not really split. It works like this: Everyone is on both shows like old times, but there are two championships: WWE and World Heavyweight and also SD!'s GM is Stephanie McMahon and RAW's GM is Eric Bischoff. So example: Trish goes to RAW on Monday and then the next day she goes to SD! Get it? Got it. Good. If you still have questions feel free to ask.

Chapter 8: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

(OVERVIEW OF THE 2 MONTHS THAT HAVE PASSED SINCE THE BREAKUP)

After what had happened on that night on RAW, Randy had taken two months off because of his injury in the throat area. It was a miracle he didn't die. Randy was all alone for the seven weeks except from some visits from John, Batista, Tess, and Amy, but none from Trish. Randy watched RAW and SMACKDOWN! over the estimated 7 weeks he was at home just to see Trish. Trish was no longer in the hunt for the WWE Women's Championship. Instead she was having a war with Stacy Keibler. The war had ended yesterday, Bad Blood, with a Chick Kick into the face of Stacy. Randy was set to come back to SD! tomorrow. No one knew about his surprising return except for him, John, and Stephanie.

Randy tried so hard to talk to Trish, but she Trish always shut the phone off or hung up on him as soon as he called. Randy started to blame himself for letting Gail kiss him. Although he was drunk and defenseless, it was wrong. Randy's heart was crushed and shattered when he heard Trish say, "I hate you!" to him.

After the many failed attempts of trying to talk to get Trish to talk to him and apologizing to Trish to make things better, Randy finally gave up. He had no hope left. He went back to being the Randy Orton he was before Trish came into his life. Randy started drinking and sleeping with random sluts he met at the bar night after night. Randy was ashamed of himself, but he didn't care. He thought about suicide so many times. Every time he brought the knife to his wrists, he thought about all the happy moments they shared and stopped trying to kill himself. Randy loved Trish. He was going to propose to her that night, but it all went wrong. The question on his mind is whether or not she still loved him.

(PRESENT TIME SACRAMENTO, CALIFORNIA)

John stepped up to the door of the apartment he never thought he'd find. John knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" a female voice screamed.

"Carissa, open the door." John said softly after recognizing the voice.

"John, is that you?" the female voice asked.

"Yeah." John replied as the door slid open. Inside revealed an empty apartment and a girl, probably the age of 22 or 23. The girl dressed a lot like Amy and John. She wore black, baggy shorts from Hot Topic and had a black top. There were fishnets on her arms and lots of bracelets. The girl had dark brown, almost black hair with red highlights. Her blue eyes looked very similar to those of John. She dressed punk. The apartment was empty except for two suitcases.

"It's been five years, you've finally found me." the girl spoke after a short silence.

"It's good to see you again, Carissa." John said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"So, how are you big bro?" Carissa asked softly. The words "big bro" were a surprise to John. Mainly because he was used to being called "fucker", "asshole", "dick", and a lot worse things from Carissa back 5 years ago, but never "big bro".

"I'm good lil sis, I'm good." John replied with a smile. After John and Carissa finished with the small talk reunion, John asked his sister a question.

"Carissa, umm…umm…c-ca-can y-yo-you…" John started stuttering.

"SPILL IT FELIX!" Carissa called John by ½ of his middle name. She knew he hated that. She had hit a nerve.

"Shut up!" John said frustrated. "Can you help me get ready for my date?" John asked turning red.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carissa laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Carissa almost choked on her words.

"No." John said with his head down as Carissa continues laughing.

"Just like old times, ain't it?" they both said in unison.

Anyway, sure I'll help you.

(AFTER 1 HOUR OF GETTING READY)

"So you know what you're going to wear and what kinda things to say?" Carissa asked.

"Yeah!" John was excited for his date with Amy tomorrow. They both had the night off for SMACKDOWN! and John wanted to take Amy out on a date. Amy accepted and now with Carissa's help, John was ready. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel, but I'll pick you up tomorrow after the date and I'll bring you back to Massachusetts, home.

"I don't want to go home!" Carissa screamed.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow night." John left the apartment and went to the rental he and Randy shared, which was a black Escalade. John got into the drivers seat. BAM! He thought he heard something, but there was nothing. It was just probably his imagination. John drove off.

(THE NEXT DAY-TUESDAY-SD! AT JOHN'S LOCKER ROOM)

John, Amy, Trish, Batista, and Tess were all talking. John and Batista were playing SMACKDOWN! VS RAW. Amy and Tess were getting read as Trish was reading the RAW magazine. Just then the door opened. Everyone's mouth except Trish's dropped open when they saw who walked in. Randy came into John's locker room and everyone except for Trish went to see how he was. After they all talked to Randy, they went back to doing what they were doing as Randy spotted Trish. He walked over to her. Trish saw him coming and thought quick.

"Amy, Tess have fun on your dates. I'm going to go grab a bite before the show starts." Trish started to walk off as Randy went right behind her.

"Trish, wait…" He started.

"Leave me the FUCK alone." Trish demanded without turning around.

"Please don't do this… You know I love you." Randy pleaded.

"You're wrong… I don't know that." Trish said as tears started to form in her eyes. She started running off. Randy didn't chase her. He felt horrible. After a while Randy went back to John's empty locker room and got his duffle bag. John and Amy were so happy and so were Dave and Tess, but he wasn't. They had left to there date and Randy went to his locker room. Randy started to get ready for his match with Christian. He was almost ready to go to the ring when Edge came into the locker room.

"Well if it isn't the Legend Fucker… glad to see your not choking on your own blood this time." Edge laughed at his own joke.

"What the fuck do you want?" Randy said angrily but quietly.

"Simple… to fight you in the near future." Edge said confidently. "What do you say?" Edge asked.

"I'll kick your ass any day of the week." Randy said. Randy walked past Edge. On his way out the door, he turned around. "By the way…" Randy stopped and looked dead straight into Edge's eyes and spit in his face. Then he left.

(MEANTIMEJOHN AND AMY'S DATE)

"So, babe isn't it beautiful tonight." John asked. John and Amy went to a hilltop and decided to have a picnic dinner.

"It sure is." Amy replied. Just then John touched Amy's hand and pulled her close to him. He then kissed her and they started tongue tangling. The kiss seemed passionate and was created by love. They still kept kissing until…

"GET A FUCKING ROOM, JOHN!" Carissa screamed as she came out of the trunk. John and Amy broke the kiss and turned to see Carissa.

"Carissa, what the fuck are you doing here?" John yelled.

"John, whose she?" Amy asked.

"Remember the lost sister I told you about? Yeah well that's her." John told Amy.

"I'm Carissa, nice to meet you to." Carissa stuck her hand out. "Wait a minute… your Amy Dumas, Lita. You're sooo cool!"

"Thank you. By the way I love your outfit." Amy told Carissa.

"Carissa, what are you doing here?" John asked again.

"I got a free ride with you, happy?" Carissa said. Then Carissa went passed John and sat passed Amy as they both started eating. John's date was ruined and he was pissed. Now he had make the best of the rest of it with BOTH Amy and Carissa.

After they ate, it started to rain so they went back into the rental and headed back to the hotel. They forgot one thing though. The rental was Randy's also and now Randy had no way of getting back unless he walked or got a ride with someone else.

(BACK AT THE ARENA—SD!)

Randy walked over to the tunnel and he was supposed to enter first. Randy walked out as "Burn In My Light" played in the back. The fans went wild as they saw Randy return. Randy did his pose and he entered the ring. He wasn't focused on the match, all he thought about was Trish.

(BACKSTAGE)

"What happened here?" Stephanie shouted as she walked over to the person that the EMT's were carrying away. It was Christian, he apparently fell and twisted his ankle bad and he can't walk. Stephanie was going crazy. Her min event was ruined. Just then…

"I'll fight him!" a voice said.

"But… but…" Stephanie started.

"Please let me go fight him." the voice said.

"I have no choice I guess." Stephanie said. "Good Luck!"

(BACK TO THE RING)

Randy awaited the arrival of his opponent, as did the fans. Randy calmed down and was ready. Right then the music hit!

**Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha...I Don't Care What Y'All Say  
Oh, It's Time To Rock And Roll  
This Time I'm In Control  
Right Now I Own The Streets  
I Got The Keys To The City  
That's cause I Get Down**

Randy was shocked to see Trish coming out to the arena. This had to be a dream. The fans didn't know what to say. Trish walked into the ring. Randy wasn't going to fight Trish. He started backing off, but Trish grabbed his arm and turned him around. Randy saw this as an opportunity to finally send a message into Trish's head. He pulled her into a kiss. Trish kissed back for a second, but she came to her senses and smacked the brains out of Randy.

Randy was saw it coming, but he didn't back down. He wasn't going to fight her, but this was his only chance to try to talk sense into her. Randy started to plead and tell her he loved her, but it didn't work. Trish punched, slapped and kicked. Randy reversed half of Trish's attacks, but he didn't know how much longer he could last. Randy tried getting out of the corner turnbuckle. Trish was too fast and punched Randy.

When the referee wasn't looking, Trish low-blowed Randy. Randy fell down in pain and rolled around holding onto his groin. Trish didn't seem to be through. Trish slowly waited for Randy to get back up, but she shoved him and he fell backwards.

Trish was ready to end this match. She set Randy up for the Chick Kick. Randy saw the kick coming and grabbed Trish's foot and pulled her close to him and let go of her foot. Trish was too close to Rand to attempt the Chick Kick, so she proceeded and did a move Randy knew all to well. Trish RKO'd Randy. Randy was knocked out for a good 30 seconds and Trish picked up the victory.

Randy went back stage and gathered his things. All he thought about was the kiss. Trish had kissed him back for a spilt second. It was getting late and Randy just realized that he had no way of getting back to the hotel. Randy ran to the parking lot. Trish's rental started moving and Randy tried making a dash for it, but he couldn't make it.

Randy had to walk back to the hotel in the rain. His days just didn't get any better.

(HOTEL)

Randy had finally made it to the hotel. He was cold, sad, miserable and felt like dying. Randy walked up to his hotel room that he was sharing with John. He didn't have his keycard and John wasn't there.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

Just then Stacy Keibler walked by. She saw Randy and had an idea. It was going to be easy seeing that Trish wasn't around anymore.

"Hey Randy!" Stacy said.

"Hi…" Randy said.

"You look cold and your going to get a cold. Why don't you come over to my hotel room and we could get you changed and warm in no time.

"I'm not so sure…" Randy hesitated.

"Fine. If you get hypothermia or something, don't come crying to me!" Stacy said as she started to walk away.

"Stacy, ok, I'll come." Randy said as he followed her into her room. The door closed as Randy and Stacy went into the same hotel room.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. Seriously if u guys dunt review, I aint updating. It sounds harsh, but like Randy I thrive off of positive energy and ur reviews give me that.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed: RKOgirl, Stratusfiedorton, Shanesgurl, rkofreak-04, Ms. Cena RKO, Livin in the Moment, Latingurl1523, Trishrocks, Tess, Amanda, Amy, TrishOrton, BodaciousJenny, free-vibe**

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered.

Sneak Peek Summary:

Randy finally gets the chance to talk to Trish one-on-one. What does Stacy have in mind for Randy? More info about the new Carissa girl, John's sister.

**  
**


	9. I Miss You

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I own nada! I don't own any of the WWE superstars, but if I owned Randy or John… yum-yum-yum! However, technically I own Tess in the story, but the real Tess owns Tess and I own Carissa in the story, but the real Carissa owns herself also. I do own my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE Smackdown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it. I got dibs on RANDY! I don't own the songs used in this chapter. Don't sue me, I'm just an innocent city gal!

Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER! I mean I don't ask for much… I write, you review… is that too much to ask for? I won't post my next chapter in like forever if you don't review. I want reviews, because it keeps me motivated and gives me a reason to continue the story. No reviews make me feel miserable…lol. Firstly…OK… I know I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter, but I felt I had to cuz I was getting bored with both Randy and Trish running around moping and killing. And I have a new character, an OC. So once again, for my amusement and to see your reactions… I have written another cliffhanger. PS… this is a umm… a kinda stroll down memory lane chapter so, about 60 of it is flashbacks… hope u dunt mind, but I had to do it to make a significance, but I do have the 40 I promised and it is the long awaited Randy/Trish conversation.

Previously on Chapter 8:

Randy had finally made it to the hotel. He was cold, sad, miserable and felt like dying. Randy walked up to his hotel room that he was sharing with John. He didn't have his keycard and John wasn't there.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

Just then Stacy Keibler walked by. She saw Randy and had an idea. It was going to be easy seeing that Trish wasn't around anymore.

"Hey Randy!" Stacy said.

"Hi…" Randy said.

"You look cold and your going to get a cold. Why don't you come over to my hotel room and we could get you changed and warm in no time.

"I'm not so sure…" Randy hesitated.

"Fine. If you get hypothermia or something, don't come crying to me!" Stacy said as she started to walk away.

"Stacy, ok, I'll come." Randy said as he followed her into her room. The door closed as Randy and Stacy went into the same hotel room.

Chapter 9: I Miss You

"Stacy, your such a slut!" Randy shouted as Stacy tried to undress Randy and herself at the same time. Randy shoved Stacy off of his lap and started shouting again. "I love Trish! I will always love Trish, not you!" Randy shouted as he pushed Stacy away from his wet body and stormed out of the hotel room. He couldn't go to his hotel room since he didn't have a keycard, John wasn't there, and the fact that it was signed under John's name and card so if Randy tried to talk to the hotel manager about it, the hotel manager would just Randy is some kind of crazy murderer villain, who is trying to get a free stay at the hotel and kicked him out of the hotel. Randy couldn't stay at Stacy's hotel room without getting sexually harassed. Randy didn't want to bother the other superstars since he wasn't very good friends with them and he didn't want to be an obligation that got in the way of their nights. Randy was all alone and he had lost all hope. He sat against the wall in the hallway and dropped to his knees and started to think and slowly fell asleep.

oOoOoOo SERIES OF FLASHBACKS OoOoOoO

(Flashback from Chapter 1)

It was getting late and Randy offered Trish his master bedroom. Trish loved the fact that he cared so much about her. She really need someone special in her life and Randy was that special someone that happened to be at the right place at the right time. Randy was actually kind of glad Trish bumped into him back at the arena or he would've spent tonight by his lonesome. Trish, once again, apologized to Randy fore she had felt that because of her and her problems she had ruined Randy's time, evening, food, and shirt. She felt like a ticking time bomb ready to go of at any second.

"Trish, don't apologize, I'm glad I can help you, and honestly you saved my from a lonely evening." Randy said softly.

They were going to their beds. Randy had to sleep on the sofa since he offered her the bed and he thought that she should be alone to recover from whatever made her cry so much. He didn't want to ask her about it yet because he knew she wasn't ready and he didn't want to pressure her into telling him anything she didn't want to tell him.

"Randy, please sleep with me tonight, I don't want to be alone" Trish said in a voice that sounded almost frightened. Trish finally kind of smiled and it was a genuine bright smile. Randy nodded. It was the first time she smiled in hours.

"Yo, Trish, I hope you don't mind, but I sleep with **_only_** with my boxers on" Randy said laughing. Trish giggled. Trish got into bed.

"Goodnight, Trish!" he said happily.

Before Randy was able to turn around to his side of the bed, Trish grabbed his arm. She then placed her lips against his and kissed him. Randy was immobilized from the sudden action. He had no defense. He let her take control. After a long breathtaking kiss, Randy seemed to be in sheer shock. Trish just made out with him and he didn't even try having sex with her. He thought to himself "I'm **_goooood_**!"

"Thank you, Randy and sweet dreams" Trish said.

She snuggled into his protective arms and they both silently thought this was a night to remember.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Flashback from Chapter 2)

Trish and Randy went to the mall. They bought each other gifts. Trish had bought Randy his favorite cologne, "Obsession". Randy bought Trish a $200 necklace. At the end of the day they went to the park and walked while eating ice cream. Anyone who didn't know any better would've mistaken them to be a happy couple.

They came back home to Randy's apartment. They were tired from their all day adventure so they wanted to go straight to bed. "Sweet dreams, sexy." Randy said in a soft voice. "Speaking of dreams, what did you dream about last night?" Trish asked patiently.

Randy turned pink. He didn't know what to say. He quickly replied, "I dreamt about… umm… I forgot." He quickly turned around and started walking, but Trish grabbed his arm.

"I think I'm in love with you" Trish revealed. Randy wasn't surprised he turned around and started kissing Trish.

" Me, too" he whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Flashback from Chapter 3)

Trish moved and slowly opened her eyes. She was half awake and half asleep. She reached her hand over and gently twirled her finger on Randy's chest in a circular motion. Randy sleepily opened his eyes.

"Hey, babe." Randy said in a soft masculine voice.

"Hey, sexy." Trish replied.

"So you **_do_** think I'm sexy?" Randy questioned mischievously.

"As a matter of fact, I… I think your sexy, hot, gorgeous, and, oh baby, the list doesn't stop there." Trish whispered seductively into his ear.

In a matter of seconds, Trish's finger went from Randy's hot chest to his rock hard abs. Randy let a groan escape his lips as Trish massaged him one-handedly. Randy suddenly moved and Trish's hand slipped down from Randy's abs to somewhere her hand wasn't invited **_yet_**.

Both Randy and Trish's eyes opened wide as they looked at each other in horror. Trish slowly began to register what just happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed in unison. Randy went flying out of the bed and Trish slid her head under the covers from embarrassment.

"EWWW!" She screamed.

Randy felt violated. Normally he jumping out of his boxers for joy if a woman grabbed his balls, but that was unexpected. Randy slid on a pair of boxers and jumped right back into bed.

"Randy, why were you naked?" Trish asked curiously.

"Trish, if you haven't noticed I sleep next to the radiator." Randy said as if Trish was retarded.

"Wow! I wouldn't pull off my bra and panties if I was next to the radiator!" Trish blurted. Randy started to get ideas and visions, but he snapped back to reality.

"Trish, I took off my clothes when it started getting hot, but why were your hands there?" He asked her truthfully yet freaked out by the fact he was violated.

"Randy, MY HAND SLIPPED!" Trish screamed as she jumped off the bed. Randy couldn't take much more of this. Before Trish could scream out another word Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her in and their lips melted into each other for an unexpected kiss. He loved her. Trish couldn't help smell the scent heaven for Randy was her heaven. Randy's tongue begged for entrance. Trish willingly let him enter. Randy's tongue stroked Trish's tongue. Trish's knees went weak and she was all his.

Randy swept her off her feet and placed her gently back on the bed. Randy broke off the kiss and looked at her with his passionate sapphire blue eyes.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you." Randy whispered.

"I'm sorry, also" she said softly. Trish rested her head on his chest for the rest of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Flashback from Chapter 4)

As soon as they left, Trish broke into tears and walked beside Randy's bed. She stood there crying. She couldn't bear to watch him so helpless, so hurt. All she could think of was that she was going to lose him.

"Randy, I love you!" Trish cried. Tears started falling everywhere. She was about to leave the room, but she turned around and ran to his bed and kissed his lips. Trish's tears trickled down her cheeks and dropped to his face. She got up and got ready to leave.

"Trish, I love you, too" a now familiar, soft, masculine voice called to her. Trish turned around and saw Randy sitting up with his pale blue eyes wide open. Trish dashed at Randy. They hugged each other for minutes not letting go. Trish was crying.

"You stupid son of a bitch, you scared the fuck outta me! You lied to me. You told me you'd be alright while I was gone." Trish sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Randy kept repeating with tears of his emerging from his beautiful pale blue eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Flashback from Chapter 5)

"Randy… Please!"

"No, Trish!"

"But, he seems alone!

"I'm not going to convince him to date someone if he doesn't want to, especially someone you picked for him."

Trish stood there facing Randy. She started faking tears hoping he'd fall for them. Randy looked down at Trish and said "not this time". She looked into his deep blue sea like eyes. She started crying so much, Randy fell for the trap. "Fine…" Randy said.

"Thanks, sweetie! I love you!" Trish said joyfully as she hugged Randy and kissed him. "Wait, I forgot. You have to invite someone else also." Trish said quietly.

"WHAT!" Randy bellowed. "I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" he added. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE ELSE, IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE A DOUBLE DATE!" Randy asked.

"Triple date." Trish said softly.

"GOD DAMN, WOMAN! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FREAKIN' MIND!" Randy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Umm… I love you!" Trish said smiling.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA WEASEL YOURSELF OUTTA THIS ONE, MISS STRATUS!" Randy said still shouting.

"Randy, keep your voice down, doctor's orders!" Trish said knowing she won this argument, too. Randy knew she was right and he couldn't argue back, the doctor told him to keep his voice down and not to yell or his throat injury can come back. Before Randy could say another word Trish jumped into his arms and planted a "hard to resist" kiss on his lips. "You win!" Randy said in a soft satisfied tone.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'll get two of my friends and you get John and someone else." Trish told Randy.

"Okay, but we seal the deal with a kiss." Randy smirked. Trish looked into his orbs of raging oceans. The raging oceans turned into blue flames of passion. Trish hesitated at first, but Randy went for it. He had kissed her like never before. First their lips collided, but soon after their tongues furiously fought. They had sealed the deal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Flashback from Chapter 6)

Trish walked over to the balcony. She slid the door open and walked over the threshold and entered the balcony. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and dark blue close to black. The only things lighting up the sky were the many bright stars and the moon. Every now and then the breeze blew Trish's hair. It made her look like a goddess. The temperature was neither cold nor hot. It was perfect. But perfect didn't feel so perfect. Something was wrong. She looked over to see the god of her dreams. Randy was staring into the stars. He was aware of her presence, but he didn't turn around to see her. He was too busy thinking.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Trish asked.

"It sure is." Randy responded without turning around. Trish walked over to Randy and touched his hand. This time Randy turned around to face her. He looked sexier than usual. He was wearing a dark blue robe that exposed the middle of his chest. Randy's blue eyes looked down and met Trish's brown ones.

"Why aren't you asleep, did I wake you?" Randy asked.

"No, I just had a dream that's all." Trish told him. "Wait, why aren't you sleeping?" She asked.

"I had a dream also and I couldn't get back to sleep" Randy told her.

"Care to talk about it?" Trish offered.

"No, I'm fine." Randy said. After like 2 minutes of silence, Randy spoke. "You look beautiful."

"You're so sweet." Trish told him. "Are you nervous about returning to SmackDown! after your injury?" She asked

"Not really, I'm looking forward to going back." Randy said with a slight smile.

"Trish, you seem like there's something on your mind. Wanna talk about it?" Randy asked.

"Randy, I had this dream where we were… umm… we were…" Trish hesitated.

"Trish, I had the same dream." Randy said as he stared into Trish's eyes. He knew she had a dream about him and her in bed, because she was acting like he was acting. They were both hesitant.

"Trish…" Randy started. "I want you more than life itself." Rand told her. Before he could say another word, Trish's lips met his and Trish started pulling him back into the hotel room.

"Randy, I want you now, I want to be yours, I need to be yours." Trish said. Randy smiled his million-dollar smile. He was waiting for this day to come for a long time. He had wanted her so bad. Her smile was contagious, infectious, and gorgeous. Her eyes made him melt. Her laugh made him ecstatic. She was everything he had ever wanted and now he would make her his.

Trish pushed Randy onto the bed gently. She pulled of his robe and exposed he bare chest and boxers. Randy started taking of Trish's top. After seconds, Trish was on top of Randy and she was only wearing her bra and thong. Randy was just in his boxers. Randy put his arms around Trish and held her, or so it seemed. Before Trish knew it, Randy had unhooked Trish's bra and it fell off. Next Randy went for the thongs. This time Trish was faster than Randy and pulled off his boxers leaving a totally naked Randy under her. Randy was getting impatient with her thong and ripped the delicate lace. Randy started kissing Trish with all the love, passion, energy, and fury Randy had within him. Trish's knees went weak. She fell over to the side of Randy and allowed him to take control. Randy started kissing Trish again, but he stopped and lowered himself to kiss every single square inch of Trish. He tried not to miss a spot. Randy started to suck on Trish's nipple. Trish let out a moan of pleasure. Randy was satisfied with himself and went for the other nipple. Trish wanted Randy in her and she quietly whispered it to him. Randy nodded and got a condom from his wallet. He slipped it one and without warning inserted himself into Trish. Trish let out a whimper because of the sharp pain, but the pain only lasted for a second or two and it was replaced with pleasure. Randy and Trish went into the night. The night that seemed perfect, but wasn't perfect, just became perfect. No matter what happens, they can never undo this perfect night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Flashback from Chapter 7)

Randy got cleaned up and left John's aid. Randy decided to drink only one of the four beers he snuck. Randy had the engagement ring ready in his pocket. He had written a note for Trish to meet him and also told John to notify Trish if he sees her. All Randy had to do now was wait. He waited in the left side of the arena. He heard footsteps coming and heels were hitting the floor. He assumed it was Trish. Before he could see who it was, a seductive voice came from behind, "Hello, Randy…"

The next thing Randy knew was that Gail had jumped on Randy and started kissing him. He didn't kiss back, but before he could pull away, Trish had seen the whole thing. Trish started kicking Gail's ass. After she was done she started to run off.

"Trish, wait! Please let me explain." Randy said as he grabbed her arm. He was in tears when he saw the tears on Trish's eyes. Before he could say another word, Trish's hand connected with his face and Trish ran off. John, Amy, Tess, and Batista, who were also there, made everyone else leave. John walked over to Randy and asked him if he was ok. Randy didn't respond. Randy just dropped onto his knees and tears strolled down his face. Everything was falling apart. Randy and Trish were both crushed and shattered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Flashback from Chapter 8)

Randy awaited the arrival of his opponent, as did the fans. Randy calmed down and was ready. Right then the music hit!

Randy was shocked to see Trish coming out to the arena. This had to be a dream. The fans didn't know what to say. Trish walked into the ring. Randy wasn't going to fight Trish. He started backing off, but Trish grabbed his arm and turned him around. Randy saw this as an opportunity to finally send a message into Trish's head. He pulled her into a kiss. Trish kissed back for a second, but she came to her senses and smacked the brains out of Randy.

Randy was saw it coming, but he didn't back down. He wasn't going to fight her, but this was his only chance to try to talk sense into her. Randy started to plead and tell her he loved her, but it didn't work. Trish punched, slapped and kicked. Randy reversed half of Trish's attacks, but he didn't know how much longer he could last. Randy tried getting out of the corner turnbuckle. Trish was too fast and punched Randy.

When the referee wasn't looking, Trish low-blowed Randy. Randy fell down in pain and rolled around holding onto his groin. Trish didn't seem to be through. Trish slowly waited for Randy to get back up, but she shoved him and he fell backwards.

Trish was ready to end this match. She set Randy up for the Chick Kick. Randy saw the kick coming and grabbed Trish's foot and pulled her close to him and let go of her foot. Trish was too close to Rand to attempt the Chick Kick, so she proceeded and did a move Randy knew all to well. Trish RKO'd Randy. Randy was knocked out for a good 30 seconds and Trish picked up the victory.

oOoOoOo END OF FLASHBACKS OoOoOoO

Randy had fallen asleep on the hallway floor. Randy quickly woke up and decided to go back outside to the front of the hotel, in the rain. The cold and wetness seemed to have affected Randy. The drenched clothes and cold body and mind really screwed with Randy's head. Randy's temperature was quickly dropping and his clothes didn't seem to get any dryer.

Randy walked outside into the pouring rain. He took a few steps and turned to his side. He saw her. It was the angel from his nightmares, Trish. She was in the rain looking up at the moon. Her back was against the wall. Randy approached her. Trish noticed, but didn't react. Randy was now less than a foot away from the love of his life.

"Hey." Randy said softly hoping she'd respond.

"Hi." Trish said without turning to face him.

"It's raining and its cold outside, you should really go back in, you might catch a cold." Randy said softly.

"You're already drenched, _you_ shouldn't be here." Trish replied as she turned to face him this time.

"That's where you're wrong, no one cares about me. They don't care if I die in the rain. I'm just a waste of space and time." Randy said sadly. Those words had hit Trish like a bus going 120 miles per hour.

"I care…" She whispered, but Randy didn't hear it.

"I missed you." He told her.

"I missed you, too… but when I saw you kiss Gail, you cut me deep." Trish said.

"I am so sorry. I didn't even kiss her… I was drunk and she kissed me. I was waiting for you that night. I love you, Trish. I love you and only you. You have to believe me." Randy pleaded as water dripped down from his hair and face.

"I want to, but I can't… I can't afford to get hurt again…" Trish said softly. Randy knew she was hurt and it was his entire fault. He moved his hand over to her face. He hesitated at first, but then he touched her face. She looked up to see his heartbroken eyes.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me, please tell me we haven't lost it all…" Randy said in a broken voice.

"I don't know, baby… I'm sorry. I'm not ready. I need some space and time to think." Trish said softly as she looked down.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Randy said as he put his hand on her chin and lifted her face to meet his. Randy lowered himself and brought his face closer to Trish's. He looked into her eyes and without words Randy went closer until their lips met. Randy didn't know what to expect from Trish. Randy began to grow weak and not real. He wasn't of what was happening. Randy had to open his eyes to make sure it was real. He made sure he was kissing Trish. He was begging for entrance and Trish willingly let him in. He kissed her slowly, but passionately. Randy's body collided with Trish's as he kissed her and pulled her close. Randy missed the feeling he got when he kissed Trish. It wasn't a feeling of his hormones reacting, it was a feeling of love, true love.

Randy finally broke the kiss. He looked at Trish's eyes. He knew she still loved him. Randy was getting colder and colder, and now he was really drenched. He started to feel weird. His legs got very weak and he couldn't stand up straight. Randy looked into Trish's eyes and was about to say something, but he just fell into her arms. Randy fainted.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. I know wat ur thinking… this chapter was kind of an event that leads to the future. I kno that my last 3 chapters have been hella messy but I promise, I will have everything straitened out by next chapter. I had to do this chapter so I can lead it to the future of this story so just PLZ stay with me here. Seriously if u guys dunt review, I aint updating. It sounds harsh, but like Randy I thrive off of positive energy and ur reviews give me that. I hope u guys dunt hunt me down cuz I had another cliffhanger.

HOLY CRAP! I'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS on Burn In My Light! YOU GUYS ARE THE AWESOMEST! That's why i have a huge surprise for you in my upcoming chapters... I'll give ya a hint... it has something to do with a wedding... anyway i love you all so much and you guys can Email me or IM me wenever if u need to talk or anything... o yea... the people i'd like to thank for getting to my 100 reviews... Tess, your the best! remember wen i was a nervous wreck in the beginning, lol? i had to email u my chapters to get your approval before i updated... now i can fly myself and its all thanks to u. Honestly your like the best fanfic sister i coulda asked for. I love you so much... if it wasnt for u i'd still be learning how to use chapter manager... lol. Carissa! Your like the coolest person i have ever met! 363! lol. Your really the best, and without ur help i dunt kno where i woulda been with my messy life. hey i hope u get w/e u want and may ur wishes come tru. Your the best. Heather... hm... wat to say... i kno... Woo hoo?... lol im still not good at it. lol, ur like my conscience. u were always patient with me... well not always but u managed. u helped me with my story and for that u will always have my thanks and gratitude. Alyssa, if i hadnt known u, i dunt think there would be anyone in the world with similar problems that i can turn to and ask for help. girl uve always been helpful and caring and we're like twins. really we gotta make our randy, john, keira, alyssa story soon... lol. And everyone else whose helped me along the way... TrishOrton, Trishrocks, April Orton, Shanesgurl (ur the bomb), Livin in the Moment, viper-sa, and all the rest that made this 100 reviews possible. i love all of u.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was like so shocked to see that I had gotten 30 reviews since my last update! 3-freakin-0. I'm not complaining. By the way, u guys are the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**rkofreak-04**-Hi friend! Hope you liked this update. I gave ya the heads up on my next chappy already and things are gunna get ruff… wink ;D wink…, lol remember the tampon thing? LMAO, hahaha.

**RKOgirl**-thx for the review, hope u like this chapter. As far as randy and stacy goes… well lets just say anything can STILL happen… but dunt worry I hate stacy so just keep that in mind.

**Stratusfiedorton**-Hey Heather! Hope you like this chapter. Dunt worry I wont do anything to jeopardize randy/trish… really, I wont… muahahahahaha….

**Amy**-thx for the review, as far as the prank goes, I coulda done it but Amy and John was the voted pair so wat I do to them is up to the majority of my fans. Hope u like this chappy

**XxenocideX**-thx for the review, it was nice meetin ya too, anyway I hope you like this chapter.

**Shanesgurl**-heyhey! Thx for the review, im finally thru with xool projects and ima be 110 dedicated to this now so theres gunna be a lot more hellraising, lol… hope u liked this chapter.

**Ms. Cena RKO**-Hey thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me. If u still need help with ur fic, u kno where to find me, anywayzz hope u liked this chapter

**Latingurl1523**-Glad you liked it. Dunt worry I'd die before the day I write a smut about randy and Ms. Stacy slutlegs dick sucking whore keibler. Hope you like this chappy.

**TrishStratusfan2007**-hey, I loved the twist I threw in there, lol. Anyway update ur story soon, and I hope u liked this chapter.

**April Orton**- heyhey! Thx for the 3 reviews, thank god u didn't ditch me cuz if u did… lol, j/k. hope u like this chapter.

**StratusfyingOrton** –HEY GIRL! Ima get real emotional now. You're the best. I already said it like 50 million times but I'll say it again, cuz if it wasn't for you I don't think I woulda even passed the 10 review area. Your like a sis to me, and u helped me a lot. Lol. I owe even passing 50 reviews to you and some of my other friends. Tess, thanks and if u ever need anything, u kno where to find me. If I didn't kno u, I probably woulda given up a long time ago. E-Mail me if ya need anything.

**viper-sa**-Let's get one thing cleared. U HATE STACY, now repeat that 50 billion times in ur mind and u'll learn to love those words, lol j/k. WE all HATE stacy. Lol, I hope u liked this chapter.

**Trishrocks**-I love your story, u better update soon. Thx for the review I hope u like this chappy.

**Courtney**-thx for the review, hope u like the chapter.

**BodaciousJenny**-Hey! A couples retreat would be nice, dunt you think? Yea maybe we should all blame it on john, lol, jk. Hope u like this chappy.

**Jennifer**-HEY GIRLY! Long time no see, lol. Anyway ima start emailing u death threats if u dunt update "The Offer" soon, that story is soo fuckin good. Anyway hope life calms itself down for ya and hopefully I'll get more reviews from ya. Anyway hope u like the chappy.

**Little-Miss-Rachel**-I LOVE YOUR STORY! LOL! You updated like 5 minutes vefore I was supposed to update and then I got carried away with reading more fics, lol. Anywayzz im glad u like my story and I hope u like this chapter.

**Blazen Mint**-Hey Randy hater, lol j/k. I'm glad u actually tried my story and liked it although you absolutely hate randy. Thx for the reviews and hope u like this chapter and by the way, update No More Pimping soon.

**free-vibe**- heyhey. Thx for the review and I hope u like this chapter… and if u still need help, u kno where to find me.

**TrishOrton**-Funny thing, I was just about to update wen my computer goes… YOU'VE GOT MAIL… and im like hmm I wonder who reviewed now… and wen I saw ur name I was like FINALLY. LOL. Yea I thought u left me there for a sec. Anywayz so I had to run back here and add this last message to the chapter. Anyway thx for the review, hope u like this chappy.

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered. If you wanna talk or sumthing, my email is on my profile and since I have AOL… its my screenname as well.

Sneak Peek Summary:

Summerslam is arriving… Gail is the WWE Women's Champ, what is the condition of randy, will trish forgive randy? Stacy seems to have sumhing up her sleeve and Carissa, John, Amy and the rest will be back in the next chapter. The next chapter is gunna be hella long and it will be fully dedicated to. I promise that it wont be lousy like my past few chapters. Chapter 10: Deal with the Devil at SummerSlam. Dun't worry I have 2 very big matches in store for my next chapter/summerslam. One is way too big to tell and the other is Randy Orton vs Edge for the IC Championship.


	10. Deal with the Devil

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I own nada! I don't own any of the WWE superstars, but if I owned Randy or John… yum-yum-yum! However, technically I own Tess in the story, but the real Tess owns Tess and I own Carissa in the story, but the real Carissa owns herself also. I do own my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE SmackDown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it. I got dibs on RANDY! I don't own the songs used in this chapter. I don't own ANY of the songs used in this chapter. Don't sue me, I'm just an innocent city gal!

Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER! I mean I don't ask for much… I write, you review… is that too much to ask for? I won't post my next chapter in like forever if you don't review. I want reviews, because it keeps me motivated and gives me a reason to continue the story. No reviews make me feel miserable…lol. Firstly… I finally hit myself with a frying pan and decided that I was using way to many songs. So I went down from like 3 to 2. I'm working my way back to one, but for now I think 2 is good! LoL! 363! OK… I know I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter, but I felt I had to cuz I was getting bored with both Randy and Trish running around moping and killing. And I have a new character, an OC. So once again, for my amusement and to see your reactions… I have written another cliffhanger and this one is gunna leave u guys BEGGING for more. Like I said before, this chapter is gunna be fully dedicated and it is. It covers a lot and it covers it fast so you're going to have to stick with me here.

Previously on Chapter 9: I Miss You

Randy finally broke the kiss. He looked at Trish's eyes. He knew she still loved him. Randy was getting colder and colder, and now he was really drenched. He started to feel weird. His legs got very weak and he couldn't stand up straight. Randy looked into Trish's eyes and was about to say something, but he just fell into her arms. Randy fainted.

Chapter 10: Deal with the Devil

"Randy!" Trish gasped as she caught his soulless body. Trish held him close for a good 5 minutes. Those 5 minutes were like eternity. She then slowly started to drag Randy back to her hotel room. When Trish made it inside her hotel room, Trish quickly discarded his drenched clothes. Randy was only in his boxers and he was still knocked out. Trish put Randy in her bed and threw blankets on him, desperately trying to raise his temperature.

Randy was freezing. Trish was frantically running around doing everything to get Randy warmer. Randy's temperature was 91.7ºF, which was dangerously low. Any lower and it was possible he could die. Trish left her hotel room and ran to Jericho's room, which was across the hall, to ask for some of his spare t-shirts. After she got a couple of the Y2J t-shirts, Trish ran back to her own hotel room and put them on Randy. Trish checked his temperature again. It was now 95.5ºF. He was getting warmer.

There was nothing Trish could do now except for wait. Trish looked at the man she loved. She started to reminisce all the times they had spent together. Trish wanted to be with him, but if she did get back with Randy, Trish feared of the feeling of pain she suffered again. Trish didn't want feel the pain again. Trish looked at Randy. She missed him. Trish missed everything about the man. His smell, his voice, his love, his touch… his everything. Trish started to think of what had happened back outside in the rain. Randy never lied to Trish before and he wouldn't start now. Trish started to believe that Randy didn't do it. He poured his heart and soul out to her and she loved him. The love they had for each other was undeniable no matter what. Trish needed time and space to think. She didn't know what to do yet. Trish glanced at Randy's sleeping form one last time for the night. Then she fell asleep right next to him. Her head on his chest.

The next morning, Randy opened his eyes and found Trish asleep next to him. She looked so beautiful. Randy pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead and held onto her hand. He let her lie her head down on his chest. "I love you…" he whispered into her hair as he went back to sleep.

Trish woke up an hour later. She was being held tight and snug in Randy's arm. Trish freed herself and went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. When she came out, she looked over at the bed and noticed that it was missing a Randy.

"You're just the sweetest thing, aren't you?" Randy said in a low, sexy, husky voice as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"How are you feeling?" Trish asked with concern.

"I'm perfect now that we're back together." Randy said happily. Just then the Trish's cell phone rang. Trish dashed for it to get it before Randy. Randy tripped over his own foot and fell. Trish got to her cell.

"Hello?" Trish said.

"Hey Trish, it's Aimes." Amy said happily.

"Hey Amy. I knew it was you, you're the only one that calls me in the morning." Trish stated.

"You mean ASIDE from Randy." Amy corrected.

"Umm… yeah… whatever." Trish said coldly as Randy slowly got up from the floor and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh come on Trish. You LOVE the man. Get back together with him and even if you don't at least let him say what he had to say." Amy suggested.

"Amy, lets just get passed the topic." Trish said. She knew Amy was right, but Trish still didn't want to try again. She feared rejection, betrayal, and all the rest.

"Anyway, so how was your date with John?" Trish asked trying to avoid any topic concerning Randy.

"It was great! I met John's long lost sister." Amy said happily. "She is like soooooo cool. She's like the sister I never had. Her name is Carissa." Amy said.

"Back up there, hun. WHAT! John has a sister?" Trish said disbelief.

"Yup. Hey, Trish, I'm gonna come over, okay?" Amy asked.

"NOOOOOO! I mean, umm, come over later today. I'm kinda… umm… busy." Trish lied quickly hoping Amy would buy it. Trish didn't want Amy to see Randy over at Trish's hotel room.

"Sure thing, later then, bye." Amy said.

"Catch ya later!" Trish said before hanging up.

(MEANWHILE IN THE BATHROOM)

Randy had finished getting himself ready for the day. He was staring at the reflection in the mirror. He didn't know if Trish was going to get back together with him or if he was going to be left heartbroken once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Randy is thinking to the reflection in the mirror, he seems to be talking to himself but he isn't. Everything he says is in his mind and he is not saying it out loud so it is all in his mind. So it will be in dialogue format, and he seems to be talking to his reflection, but remember it's like his conscience/reflection and he's not talking to himself. I know its weird, but try to stick with me here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trish is mine. I love her and I want her. I need her. I'm not going to let her slip away, but it might be too late." Randy thought.

"She's nothing. You don't need her. You hate her!" His reflection said to him.

"You're wrong! I love her. She means the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm so incomplete without her. She's the last piece of me. With her, I'm completed." Randy thought.

"You're WEAK! You disgust me! You don't need some girl to live your life. You can bring the whole world down to their knees. ARE YOU WILLING TO GIVE IT ALL AWAY FOR SOME GIRL!" His reflection was yelling now.

"SHUT UP!" Randy screamed in his mind. "I don't want to lose her again. This is my only chance to get her back. I know she loves me, but she's afraid." Randy thought.

"She hates you! You're not perfect and until you are… NOBODY WILL LOVE YOU!" His reflection responded.

"YOU'RE WRONG! SHE LOVES ME! I LOVE HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. I NEED HER AND I WILL GET HER BACK EVEN IF IT TAKES ME MILLENIUMS SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Randy yelled in his mind to the arrogant reflection in front of him. His reflection chuckled. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Randy thought.

"Randy, Randy, Randy… I was never against you. You didn't have the energy to bring the determination you showed me right now so I decided to provoke you until you unleashed it. You're finally ready. Get Trish back. She's yours and you need her. Remember everything you told me… get 'er back… NOW!" His reflection said as it vanished. Randy snapped back into reality.

(BACK INSIDE THE HOTEL ROOM---TRISH TURNING OFF HER CELL PHONE/RANDY COMES OUT OF THE BATHROOM)

Randy walked over to the couch as Trish shut off her cell phone and walked up to Randy. Randy sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. Trish sat beside him.

"Randy, I don't know what's going on with us. I need some time to think about it." Trish said softly. Randy frowned a bit, but he understood. He needed some time to figure out some things as well.

"I understand…" Randy trailed off. Randy slowly got up and walked towards the door. "Give me a call later." Randy said. Trish nodded and Randy left.

As soon as Randy walked into the hall, he noticed two divas approaching him from either side of him.

"Hey, Randy!" Stacy said seductively.

"Hi, Mr. Hottie!" Gail said as she eyed Randy from every angle and licked her lips.

"Umm… BYE!" Randy said as he tried to make a dash from the two diva sluts. Stacy grabbed one of Randy's arms as Gail grabbed the other.

"LET GO! HE'S MINE!" Stacy screamed to Gail.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, BLONDIE! HE'S MINE!" Gail screeched like an old witch.

"I'd rather be with Mae Young with either of you!" Randy muttered, but the women didn't hear him.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Stacy shouted.

"Up yours, slut-legs!" Gail screeched back. They were both pulling on Randy hard.

"BOTH OF YOU SLUTTY FUCKBAGS BETTER FUCKING GET YOUR HANDS OF MY MAN!" An outraged Trish screamed as she emerged from her room. Randy was never happier to see Trish in his life than he was at the moment. The two divas backed off from Randy and walked back to their rooms.

Trish dashed at Randy, who was on his knees. She went right into his arms and started crying into his chest.

"I love you." Trish repeated over and over again into his chest. Randy held Trish tighter. He buried his face into her beautiful hair and started to shed tears of his own. He didn't know what he felt in that second, but whatever it was, it was the happiest he had been in his whole life and John's put together.

Just then, John, Amy, Carissa, Tess, and Batista walked up the stairs and found Randy and Trish on the floor hugging and crying.

"To be honest, I missed watching them together." John smiled as he turned to the rest. Tess and Amy were crying out of happiness. Batista couldn't help, but smile.

"Okay, why don't they just shove tongues down each other's throats and get this over with." Carissa said. Randy helped Trish up and looked in her eyes and kissed her without hesitation. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW!" John and Batista said at once. "Randy and Trish sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S--- no wait I mean F-U-C-K-I-N-G… first comes love, than comes marriage, than comes Mini-Randy in a baby carriage." John sang like a 5 year old.

"We better get out of here before things get rated R for SEXUAL CONTENT and NUDITY." Batista laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Amy and Tess scolded their boyfriends.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"Thanks Steph. I really appreciate you adding me into the match in such short notice." Randy said before he closed his cell phone.

(THE NEXT DAY-THURSDAY)

Randy, Trish, John, Amy, Carissa, Tess, and Batista all decided to stay at Randy's home in St. Louis for Thursday through Saturday, until they had to fly out to Toronto for Summerslam. Instead of playing video games all day, Randy and John decided that they were hungry and wanted to go outside to find food to feed their hungry stomachs with. Trish, Amy, and Carissa joined as Batista and Tess decided to stay in.

First John had to go to the voice-automated ATM machine to get some cash. All he had was credit cards and he can't leave his credit cards as a tip. John walked up to the ATM machine as the rest of them followed John.

"Name, please." The ATM machine asked.

"John Cena" John said

"Full name, please." The ATM machine asked again.

"John Cena" John said getting rather frustrated.

"Access Denied!" The ATM machine said.

"John Anthony Cena" John said quietly.

"Access Denied!" The ATM machine said again.

"What the fuck?" Randy cursed.

"Just say your fucking name, you fucking moron!" Carissa exploded.

"John Felix Anthony Cena" John choked out. Amy, Trish, and Randy looked at each other, then at John, and then back to each other before laughing hysterically.

"He doesn't look like a "Felix"!" Randy said laughing. In the next hour, John, Randy, Amy, Trish, and Carissa ate lunch, went shopping, and then came back to Randy's home.

As soon as Randy and John walked in, they jumped on the sofa and flipped on the TV. Amy and Carissa went to the 2 bathrooms and decided to try out their new outfits John bought them from Hot Topic. Trish all of a sudden realized Tess and Batista were supposed to be at the house. Trish went upstairs and decided to go look for them. She opened the door to the room upstairs.

"EEEWWW! AAAH! I'M SORRY!" Trish said as she closed her eyes, shut the door, and ran back downstairs. Batista was on top of Tess and Trish was going to hurl.

"What happened?" Everyone asked Trish.

"My sister and "The Animal" are doing the "dirty"." Trish told them. Everyone was grossed out as Batista and Tess came down the stairs fully clothed.

(LATER THAT NIGHT-EVERYONE WATCHING SMACKDOWN!)

Randy's eyes were glued to the TV set as Stephanie and Bischoff came out to announce the Summerslam matches.

Summerslam

WWE Tag Team Championship Match (Tag Team)  
Matt & Jeff Hardy VS Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley

WWE Cruiserweight Championship Match (Triple Threat)  
Chavo Guerrero VS Paul London VS Rey Mysterio

WWE United States Championship (Single)  
John Cena VS Christian

Inferno Match (Single)  
The Undertaker VS Kane

WWE Women's Championship (?)  
Gail VS ?

WWE Intercontinental Championship Match (Single)  
Randy Orton VS Edge

WWE Championship/TLC Title Match  
Rob Van Dam VS John "Bradshaw" Layfield

World Heavyweight Championship/Elimination Chamber  
Kurt Angle VS Shawn Michaels VS Chris Jericho VS Chris Benoit VS Batista VS Triple H

(SUMMERSLAM-SUNDAY-TORONTO, CANADA)

Randy and the rest were backstage getting ready for their Summerslam matches, well… not really. John and Randy were eating hot dogs and playing Tekken 5.

"Man, have you ever seen Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me?" John asked with a mouthful of hot dog.

"Yeah, that movie was hilarious! Remember the ending?" Randy laughed as he jammed buttons on his PS2 controller.

"Yeah, well my dick is bigger than the "wiener"." John smirked.

"Well, my dick is bigger than yours." Randy laughed.

"NO! My dick is bigger than yours!" John argued. Randy and John went back and forth with the conversation for a good 10 minutes until Trish asked what they were bickering about.

"Trish, tell John that my dick is bigger than his." Randy pleaded.

"Amy, tell Randy my dick is bigger!" John said almost yelling.

Trish and Amy began to walk away from their obsessive, egomaniacal boyfriends. They didn't want to get involved in this "my dick is bigger" argument.

"EWWW! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT HOW BIG… (cough) or small (cough)… MY BROTHER'S DICK IS!" Carissa yelled at John and Randy. She was obviously disgusted. Trish and Amy fell down laughing.

The first two matches for Summerslam warmed up the crowd as Matt and Jeff won the tag team titles from the Dudleyz and Rey retained his championship. The next match was going to be John's match. Right at the moment, John was making his way down to the ring. He was going to obliterate Christian a win back the U.S. title. After a good brawl. John sent a straight right hand into Christian's nose. Christian started to turn into a fountain of blood. No one was going to call John "Marky-Mark" and get away with it. John then hit the F-U on a bloody Christian, broken nose and all. John got the pin. 1-2-3! John became the new United States Champion. After Cena came back to the locker rooms, everyone congratulated him. The next match was the Inferno Match, which Undertaker won easily.

The WWE Women's Championship Match was going to be different. Stephanie made an announcement that if a Diva gets an invitation or a red card that says #1 Contender, they are in the match against Gail.

Gail made her way out to the ring. She awaited her mystery opponent. The arena turned into a shade of pink and the familiar giggles played in the background as Trish came out and made her way to the ring. As soon as Trish made her way into the ring and the match was about to begin, a certain leggy diva made her way out to the ring. She was holding a red card just like the one Trish had received. When Stacy came into the ring the arena went black and a pair of eyes was on the titantron as "lovefurypassionenergy" hit arena and Lita/Amy (I'm going to call her Lita when I do matches) made her way down the ring. Stephanie soon came out.

"OK, so now that we have the fatal-fourway match for the title, I have one more twist. This match will have a special guest referee: Randy Orton!" Stephanie said before leaving as "Burn in My Light" engulfed the arena. Randy was wearing blue trunks and Stacy was drooling. Randy ran down to the ring and the match began. Trish attacked Stacy. After Trish started slapping Stacy around, Lita and Trish double-teamed on Gail. While Trish and Lita were taking care of Gail, Stacy started flirting with Randy. Lita pulled Stacy by the hair and did the Twist of Fate. Trish chick kicked Gail. Amy and Trish looked at each other knowing that this was bound to happen soon. Lita and Trish high-fived each other before going at it. After many hits to each other Stacy and Gail were back up and they attacked the Canadian Diva and the Extreme Diva. Trish started to attack Stacy as Lita slapped Gail hard in the face. After Amy and Trish regained control, another Canadian, Toronto's own Edge ran down to the ring. Edge ran into the ring and pulled Lita off of Gail and started to attack Lita. Randy managed to pull Edge off of Lita, but he got speared in the process. Edge grabbed Trish by the hair and pulled her lips into his. Trish retaliated with a smack to his face. She kicked Edge in the balls to get him off her. All Hell broke loose in the ring as John ran down the ring to even things out. Stacy went over to Randy and started to aid him and help him back up. John started beating up Edge as Lita hit Gail with the moonsault. Trish saw Stacy holding Randy and she quickly came to Randy's aid. Trish pulled Stacy off of Randy and looked over at Randy. Before Trish could help Randy, Stacy grabbed a handful of Trish's hair and pulled. Trish screamed in pain. After Randy regained control of the match, he banned Edge and John from ringside. All four Divas were back in the ring. Trish went for the chick kick. But she missed and Stacy kicked Trish in the face. Lita came out of nowhere and pulled a DDT on Gail Kim. Gail was knocked out. Trish soon got up and started to smack Stacy. Lita did an inverted Twist of Fate on Gail and pinned. 1…2…3! Lita was the new Women's Champion. Lita left the ring before things got more out of hand then they already were. Since Lita left the ring, there were three Divas in the ring and one man they all wanted. Trish looked at Stacy. Stacy kicked Gail Kim and then Trish started to beat the living hell out of Stacy. Trish then setup Gail in the turnbuckle and shoved Stacy into Gail's stomach. Trish may have not walked out with the gold, but she won her man. Trish looked at Randy. He gave her a smirk and kissed her and started to walk away. Trish just stood not realizing what had just happened. Trish ran up to Randy and grabbed his arm causing him to turn around. Trish looked into his eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Their tongues twisted and tangled. The Toronto crowd cheered wildly.

Randy went backstage to get ready for his IC match against Edge. Edge made his entrance. Randy followed up. The match was a very fast paced match. Randy was beating up Edge badly. Randy connected the RKO. And went for the pin. 1…2… BAM! Gail Kim came out of nowhere and attacked Randy. Edge got disqualified and Randy won, but he didn't gain the title. Soon Edge and Gail Kim started to attack Randy. Then from the entrance ramp, Trish, John, and the new WWE Women's Champion Lita came down to help Randy. Trish and John started to attack Edge as Lita kicked Gail Kim. Everything was going haywire. Edge and Gail retreated through the crowd.

(BACKSTAGE-RIGHT BEFORE EVERYONE LEFT)

Trish packed up and got ready to head home to her house. Randy would be accompanying her. Before Trish left she had to go talk to Stephanie. When she came back someone pulled her aside to a different room. It was Adam.

"What the fuck do you want?" Trish screamed.

"I want you." Adam replied. "You see, Trish, I always get what I want and I want you! So here's the deal. You become mine and I'll leave Randy alone for the rest of his life."

"Hmm… lemme think about that… NO!" Trish said as she tried to get away from him.

"Fine then, I'll just attack your boyfriend's throat again and then he'll DIE! You wouldn't want that would you?" Edge asked.

"Randy can kick your ass any day of the week." Trish said confidently.

"Let me show you an example of what I'll do to Randy if you don't become mine." Edge said slyly as he pulled someone out of the side of the room. It was Jay Reso (Christian). Edge started punching and kicking Jay. Then Edge took a steel chair and performed a one-man conchairto.

"STOP!" Trish screamed. "That's your best friend! Why are you doing this Adam? Leave Jay alone!" Trish begged.

"That's just a preview of what's going to happen to Randy if you don't join me. The deal is that you can join me and no one has to know unless you tell them. You have one week to decide. After the one week, I will hunt Randy down." Adam said before leaving the room. Trish called the EMT's right away.

On the way back to Trish's house was silent. Randy was kind of upset about his "victory". Trish got home and took a shower in her bathroom and Randy took a shower in the guest bathroom. When Trish came out she found Randy on the bed waiting for her. It was the first time they would bed together as a couple in 2 months. Randy awaited Trish. Trish looked gorgeous. Randy wanted her. He needed her. Randy took Trish and placed her on the bed and started kissing her. Trish pulled Randy on top of her and he started kissing her neck. Randy pulled the blanket on top of them. For the rest of that night, Trish placed her worries and problems aside and she had Randy for the night.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. OK I really worked hard on this chapter so I really want your feedback! The songs are going back down to 1 or 2, theres gunna be a lot more writing and less nonsense trash from the past. I had to do this chapter so I can lead it to the future of this story so just PLZ stay with me here. Seriously if u guys dunt review, I aint updating. It sounds harsh, but like Randy I thrive off of positive energy and ur reviews give me that. I hope u guys dunt hunt me down cuz I had another cliffhanger.

**rkofreak-04**-Hi friend! Hope you liked this update. I know I took all night to update but I hate typing. LOL. Anyway tell me wat u think and we can always chat online later.

**TrishStratusfan2007**-hey, I have a new twist in there hmm… I wonder what will happen, lol. I hope u liked this chapter.

**viper-sa**- Hey! Thx for the reviews for this and on Beyond Betrayal. I hope u liked this chapter.

**Little-Miss-Rachel**-I LOVE YOUR STORY! LOL! I hope u liked this chapter.

**Latingurl1523**-Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chappy.

**TrishOrton**-HEY JHANELLE! Look I finally updated, lmao. I hope u like this chapter and by the way ur the bestest! And plz don't quit ur story becuz then I'll be sad…

**Blazen Mint**-Hey Randy hater, lol j/k. I'm glad u actually tried my story and liked it although you absolutely hate randy. Thx for the reviews and hope u like this chapter and by the way, update No More Pimping soon.

**Stratusfiedorton**-Hey Heather! Hope you like this chapter.

**Pianogal**-Thx for the review! Love ur story. Hope u liked this chapter.

**StratusfyingOrton** –HEY GIRL! Thx again for letting me use u in that little scene. Ima make u have a major role soon so watch out. Hope u like this chapter.

**Amy**-thx for the review, as for the prank, I am considering it but I have no guarantees becuz I have a storyline. As far as chapters… Ima have at least 20.

**Shanesgurl**-heyhey! Thx for the review… hope u like this chap. Update ur stories soon and I will update soon also.

**Ms. Cena RKO**-Hey thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me. If u still need help with ur fic, u kno where to find me, anywayzz hope u liked this chapter. And u dunt need to thank me for being there for ya girly… ur a great friend and theres nothing I'd rather do than help u (well maybe have sex with randy, lol, j/k).

**Trishrocks**-I love your story, u better update soon. Thx for the review I hope u like this chappy. OMFG U MADE RANDT GET SHOT! U BETTER UPDATE I NEED TO KNO WAT HAPPENS!

**Christina**-I kno who u are… lol… nice try to review twice tho.

**TrueLegendKillers177**-good thing the computer problems are gone. Im glad u like the story. Update urs soon!

**free-vibe**- heyhey. Thx for the review and I hope u like this chapter… and if u still need help, u kno where to find me.

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered. If you wanna talk or sumthing, my email is on my profile and since I have AOL… its my screenname as well.

Sneak Peek Summary:

What will Trish's decision be? New rivalries will form and Tess and Carissa will play a major role in the turn of events. If Trish does go with Adam… what will she do? If Trish decides to not go with him… wat will happen to randy?


	11. Randy's Fate Lies In Her Hands

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I own nada! I don't own any of the WWE superstars, but if I owned Randy or John… yum-yum-yum! However, technically I own Tess in the story, but the real Tess owns Tess and I own Carissa in the story, but the real Carissa owns herself also. I do own my PS2 some games and my brother's WWE SmackDown! VS. Raw and if you want it you gotta beat me in a hell in a cell match for it. I got dibs on RANDY! I don't own the songs used in this chapter. I don't own ANY of the songs used in this chapter. Don't sue me, I'm just an innocent city gal!

Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. You guys have gotten me to the 150th spot. There are tears in my eyes… lol. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER! I mean I don't ask for much… I write, you review… is that too much to ask for? I won't post my next chapter in like forever if you don't review. I want reviews, because it keeps me motivated and gives me a reason to continue the story. No reviews make me feel miserable…lol. Randy is NOT crazy! So don't think he is cuz he isn't! OK… the good news is there are NO songs in this chapter… yeah… according to fanfic… if I use songs then they'll delete my account so I dun't want that happening to so no more songs… but the bad news is… this is the last HAPPY (somewhat) chapter you'll see in a long time because I plan to put Trish and Randy through hell once again. If you thought what I did before was bad… you have seen nothing yet.

Previously on Chapter 10: Deal with the Devil

"What the fuck do you want?" Trish screamed.

"I want you." Adam replied. "You see, Trish, I always get what I want and I want you! So here's the deal. You become mine and I'll leave Randy alone for the rest of his life."

"Hmm… lemme think about that… NO!" Trish said as she tried to get away from him.

"Fine then, I'll just attack your boyfriend's throat again and then he'll DIE! You wouldn't want that would you?" Adam asked.

"Randy can kick your ass any day of the week." Trish said confidently.

"Let me show you an example of what I'll do to Randy if you don't become mine." Adam said slyly as he pulled someone out of the side of the room. It was Jay Reso (Christian). Adam started punching and kicking Jay. Then Adam took a steel chair and performed a one-man conchairto.

"STOP!" Trish screamed. "That's your best friend! Why are you doing this Adam? Leave Jay alone!" Trish begged.

"That's just a preview of what's going to happen to Randy if you don't join me. The deal is that you can join me and no one has to know unless you tell them. You have one week to decide. After the one week, I will hunt Randy down." Adam said before leaving the room. Trish called the EMT's right away.

Chapter 11: Randy's Fate Lies In Her Hands

Trish woke up the next morning safe in Randy's arms. Randy then woke up next to Trish and before the "good morning" greetings began, Randy pulled a "good morning" greeting of his own by pulling Trish in for a captivating kiss.

"I love you." Randy said in a sincere voice.

"I love you, too." Trish said as she put her head to rest on his chest. That second, Randy had an idea and Randy did what he knew how to do best: Act first, think later. Randy hoisted Trish up into his arms and started carrying her into their bathroom. "Randy, put me down!" Trish said trying to be serious, but broke down into laughs and giggles.

"Maybe later, that is if you're a good girl." Randy smirked as he kept walking towards the bathroom.

"Randy!" Trish tried to scream, but couldn't help but laugh. Randy got into the bathroom and put Trish down. Then he looked into the mirror.

"Don't we look awesome together?" Randy said as he kissed Trish.

"We sure do!" Trish smiled as she planned something devious to get Randy back for carrying her. Trish pushed Randy into the shower and turned on the cold water. Then Trish made a dash to get out of the bathroom, but Randy was too quick for her and he grabbed Trish by the waist and pulled her in with him. Then he locked the door and got back into the shower with Trish.

"Nice try, babe." Randy smirked his famous infamous Randy Orton smirk… you know, the one that can get your knees to go weak in a blink of an eye. Randy's beautiful hard body was dripping wet with water. Trish was wearing Randy's Legend Killer Tour T-Shirt, which was now soaked. Trish looked into Randy's eyes and without words Trish started kissing Randy. Randy pulled the t-shirt Trish was wearing over her head and off her body. In a matter of seconds, they were both completely naked and Randy was kissing Trish all over. The moment was perfect, but it was ruined as Randy and Trish heard two voices from outside the bathroom door. It was John and Amy. Trish had totally forgot the fact that Trish had given Amy a spare key to the her house because Amy and Trish usually hung out on their days off and if Trish was like in the shower or busy, Amy could just invite herself in. Trish started regretting that she gave the key to her. Randy and Trish were trapped.

(KNOCK-KNOCK!)

"Anyone in there?" John asked as he knocked on bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Trish and Randy said in unison, making a huge mistake doing so.

"Randy? Trish? Wait are you guys like in there… like together?" John said already grossed out. "EWWWW! Amy, they're having sex in the bathroom!" John said in a whiny voice.

"Yuck… let's go fast before we witness the birth of their baby." Amy laughed as she left the house with John right behind her. Trish and Randy, who were still in the shower, started laughing. Trish grabbed Randy's arms and kissed him as he put his arms around her. Every inch of their bodies were wet and touching each other.

After a long shower, Randy and Trish came out and got ready because they were going to go out and spend some time with each other. First, they went to the mall, movies, signed some autographs for their beloved fans, ate lunch, and then Randy and Trish went to the park. Trish and Randy had loads of fun with each other. It was almost time for RAW and it was going to take place in Toronto, Canada again because Summerslam was the night before. Soon, they arrived at the arena and went to Randy's locker room.

Sadly, Randy wasn't going to get a title shot anytime soon and neither was Trish. Randy had a match against Mark Jindrak. Randy won easily, but when he arrived back at his locker room, Trish was gone. Randy didn't worry, Trish was probably talking to Amy or in the women's locker room so Randy decided to take a shower to kill some time and hopefully Trish would be back by the time he gets out.

Trish walked to find Adam's locker room. She made her decision. Trish found his locker room and was about to knock, but hesitated. She started to think twice about her decision. She loved Randy not Adam, and she doesn't want to see Randy hurt. Trish was between a rock and a hard place. She knew that picking Adam would mean that she has to do **whatever** he wanted, but picking against Adam would hurt Randy, and Adam showed what he is capable of first hand last night with Jay. Trish was about to knock on the door with her final judgment when the door swung open and Adam revealed himself.

"Well if it isn't my future girlfriend." Adam smirked.

"What happened to you and Gail?" Trish asked disgusted.

"She's just sex… nothing more." Adam laughed.

"You make me sick!" Trish said as she entered his locker room.

"So have you decided?" Adam asked.

"I have…" Trish said looking down.

"Well… am I going to kick your sorry excuse of a man, boyfriend's ass?" Adam asked and Trish knew he enjoyed every second of this.

"No… don't hurt him…you can have me, but don't touch Randy… ever." Trish said looking down.

"Good girl…" Adam said while a sick sadistic smile spread across his face.

"I swear… if you even touch one hair on Randy's head… this little blackmailing deal isn't just over but I'll hunt you down I'll stab you in your cold black heart!" Trish whispered in a deadly tone.

"Agreed…" Adam said, as his smile got wider. "Since I'm such a nice guy…" Adam started as Trish rolled her eyes and cut in.

"You make the Undertaker look nice… you are fucking bastard and that's only the beginning of your description." Trish said with pure hatred as Adam chuckled.

"As I was saying… since I'm such a nice guy, this is your last week of sweet freedom… because starting next Monday… I…own… you." Adam said in between breaths as Trish shivered at the thoughts and possibilities. Trish started to leave. "Oh and by the way… if this little "business arrangement" goes out to anyone… I'll destroy Randy… no matter what." Adam said his final words.

"That goes same to you… if Randy finds out… I will destroy you… if Randy doesn't first." Trish said as she left.

At the same time John was walking around the hall and saw Trish come out of Adam's locker room. John ran up to Trish. It's been awhile since they had talked and he knew something was wrong since he just saw her walk out of Adam's locker room.

"Hey Blondie." John said as he hugged Trish.

"Hi, Doctor of Thugonomics." Trish said faking a smile because she wasn't at all happy after what just happened between her and Adam, but she didn't know John saw her.

"How've you been?" John asked.

"Good…" Trish said.

"OK… I'm going to get to the point… I just saw you walk out of Adam's locker room…" John said. Trish was speechless and she didn't know how to defend herself, John was going to find out. "What happened Trish?" John said looking at her.

"Can we go somewhere… umm… private?" Trish asked softly as John nodded. John took Trish to the storage room.

"OK, what happened?" John asked again. "I know you're not like cheating on Randy… especially not with Adam…" John asked as Trish looked as if she was about to break down into tears.

"I don't want to… but Adam said he'd hurt Randy if I refused to go with him." Trish said with tears starting to roll down her face.

"That bastard… I'm going to kick his ass." An outraged John said.

"No… he said if anyone finds out he'd hurt Randy no matter what." Trish said.

"Trish… Randy can fight back… there is nothing to be afraid of… Edge has NOTHING over you. Me, Randy, Amy, Tess, Batista, and everyone else is behind you and will protect you no matter what." John tried to reason.

"John… last night after Summerslam… when Jay was being taken to the hospital… he didn't just get beat up… he got beat up by Adam. Adam destroyed Jay to send a message to me. Please… John don't tell Randy and don't do anything… Adam will hurt Randy if anything happens…" Trish said now crying.

"But…" John started.

"No… John promise me that you won't tell… please…" Trish pleaded.

"Okay… but if he hurts you… I'm going to tear him down!" John said.

"Thank you, John…" Trish said.

"I just hope you know what your doing." John said. "Come on... let's get you cleaned up, sweetie." Trish and John went out of the storage room and Trish got cleaned up in John's locker room so no one would realize that Trish was crying. Trish headed back towards Randy's room. Trish entered Randy's room and found Randy all dressed up in a black tuxedo and he had a gift-wrapped box in his hands.

"Hey baby." Randy said.

"Hi… why are you dressed up like that?" Trish asked confused.

"Because I reserved us a table at a restaurant… you know one of those restaurants where you have to be dressed up and reserved tables…" Randy smirked.

"But… I don't have a dress… or anything…" Trish started.

"Open the box." Randy said as he handed her the box. Trish opened the box and inside was a gorgeous evening gown. It was silver and strapless. There were diamonds placed in a few different areas. It was amazing.

"Randy… I…" Trish began but Randy just covered her mouth with his hand and told her she didn't have to say anything.

"I love you, Trish." Randy said. Trish just looked at him and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

(LATER THAT NIGHT AT RESTAURANT)

"So you had fun today?" Randy asked.

"Lots of fun… especially when I'm with you. I love you, Randy." Trish said.

"I know." Randy smirked.

"A little cocky, are we?" Trish said.

"I know." Randy smirked.

"You're hot." Trish said laughing as she played around with Randy.

"I know." Randy smirked.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Trish asked.

"Nope."

"What's one plus one?" Trish asked quickly.

"Umm… uh… hmm… umm… 2?" Randy guessed.

"Wow… you're not stupid after all." Trish said as they both laughed.

(AFTER DINNER AT TRISH'S HOME)

"Wanna watch a movie?" Trish asked.

"Nope." Randy said.

"TV?" Trish asked again.

"Nope." Randy said.

"What do you wanna do?" Trish asked getting impatient.

"This." Randy said as he kissed Trish. His tongue begged for entrance and she willingly allowed him in. Randy explored Trish's mouth with his tongue and his hands went around her waist by instinct as hers went around his neck. Randy broke the kiss after a while.

"Let's go upstairs…" Randy said as Trish nodded. Randy carried her to the bed. Randy discarded his clothes and started to undress Trish. Randy placed Trish softly on the bed and slowly positioned himself on top of her in a way she wouldn't get hurt and they would be comfortable. Randy started kissing Trish's neck as Trish's hands started to explore Randy's back and ass. Trish pulled Randy closer and Randy started to leave kisses along Trish's neck and then he started kissing her. Trish could feel his tongue touching hers and it drover her wild. There was no doubt that Randy could do wonders with his tongue. Randy got a condom from his wallet. He slipped it on the protection and he knew that Trish was begging for him to enter. He wasn't going to make her wait. Randy inserted himself into her swiftly and began to dig inside her. Trish wanted him deeper. She moaned his name in pure ecstasy. Randy felt her tighten around his manhood. It wasn't long before he started to moan her name. Randy started to pick up the pace and go faster and a bit harder with every time he went in and out. Randy could feel it coming and he couldn't hold it any longer. He released himself. Randy stopped and discarded the protection. He rested beside Trish and kissed her. Trish pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. Randy held Trish close. Trish fell asleep on Randy's chest. Randy looked at Trish's sleeping form and whispered, "I love you…" Randy soon fell asleep holding Trish.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm really sorry for the long awaited update, but I broke my nose so I've been kinda busy. Yeah... I kno this chapter is a bit smutty... Thank you guys a lot for reviews, you guys got me passed the 150th mark. OK I really worked hard on this chapter so I really want your feedback! Seriously if u guys dunt review, I aint updating. It sounds harsh, but like Randy I thrive off of positive energy and ur reviews give me that. By the way… did you guys see Randy's new hair? He's bald… well almost bald he shaved his head… it looks weird. He's still hot and cute but to me not AS hot as before… I hope he grows his hair back… if you want to see a picture I'll link a picture on my profile later on.

**Thanks all of you that reviewed:**

**rkofreak-04, TrishOrton, latingurl1523, BodaciousJenny, Ms. Cena RKO, OxCandyXBabyxO, Shanesgurl, April Orton, amy, pianogal, Trishrocks, Little-Miss-Rachel, TrishStratusfan2007, free-vibe, stratusfiedorton, StratusfyingOrton, OrtonCenaYJericho, OrtonCenaYJericho, & randylover-no1**

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered. If you wanna talk or sumthing, my email is on my profile and since I have AOL… its my screenname as well.

Sneak Peek Summary:

Randy sees Trish and Edge together


	12. Broken, Shattered, & Crushed

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I own Randy! I own Randy! No wait… I'm sorry that was in my dream. Blah… Blah… Blah… I own nothing except for Tess and Carissa. Randy owns himself… but ima try to buy him off eBay. LOL.

Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. There are tears in my eyes… lol. I got a ton of reviews since last chapter and so I'm happy. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it. No fair… I can't play songs… if I could… I woulda been playing "Mr. Brightside by The Killers" (hinthint)!

Previously on Chapter 11: Randy's Fate Lies In Her Hands

"John… last night after Summerslam… when Jay was being taken to the hospital… he didn't just get beat up… he got beat up by Adam. Adam destroyed Jay to send a message to me. Please… John, don't tell Randy and don't do anything… Adam will hurt Randy if anything happens…" Trish said now crying.

"But…" John started.

"No… John promise me that you won't tell… please…" Trish pleaded.

"Okay… but if he hurts you… I'm going to tear him down!" John said.

"Thank you, John…" Trish said.

Chapter 12: Broken, Shattered, and Crushed

Another night went by and once again Trish woke up right in Randy's arms. Trish rested her head on Randy's broad bare chest. She only had a day left before Adam would claim her. Trish got herself into this mess and now she has to get herself out. Trish looked up at Randy's face. He was still sleeping. Trish kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I love you, and I will always love you no matter what." Trish whispered to Randy's sleeping form. Randy smiled in his sleep. Trish hugged Randy's bare chest. She then started to think about everything that is going to happen with her and it made her start to sob lightly. Fortunately for her, Randy didn't wake up. Trish stopped sobbing and closed her eyes. She fell asleep beside the man she loved.

Randy woke up shortly after Trish fell asleep. He looked over at Trish. She looked like an angel. Randy slowly and quietly got out of bed so that he wouldn't awake Trish. Randy came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and taking a nice morning shower. Randy could have gone downstairs to the diner to eat, but he wanted to stay so he called room service for breakfast. Randy sat on the couch and flipped on the television with low volume. Randy watched some morning cartoons. Believe it or not, Randy loved cartoons. He thought it was hilarious how in shows like "Tom and Jerry", the cat would always be the good one and try hard to resist temptations, but at the end the cat ended up to seem like the bad guy. Randy ate his breakfast and waited for Trish to wake up. Trish finally woke up after what seemed like hours to Randy.

"Nice to see that you're awake." Randy smirked.

"Hey sweetie." Trish greeted him before getting up and going into the bathroom. Randy called room service once again for breakfast for Trish. Trish came out of the bathroom with wet hair that made her look like a goddess. She ate her breakfast as Randy watched his cartoons.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Randy asked.

"Hang out with John, Amy, Tess, and Batista I guess." Trish replied as she got up from the sofa. Trish got ready to go outside. Trish put on her baby blue "100 Stratusfaction" T-shirt and black jeans. Randy wore his sweatpants and "Legend Killer Tour" T-shirt. Randy and Trish left their hotel room hand-in-hand. Randy and Trish walked over to John's room and invited themselves in. John and Amy were playing PS2. Randy looked at his best friend, then at Amy, then at his best friend again, and then back to Trish, before he started laughing. Trish just sighed and turned off the PS2.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" John and Amy screamed in unison.

"There's Doritos all over the floor, you guys are in the same exact clothes you were in from yesterday, your eyes are blurry, John smells like alcohol, and Amy looks like a dead hobo." Trish said in a very "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone.

"You two have been playing video games all night haven't you?" Randy asked. John and Amy fainted right on the spot. "Losers…" Randy said as the Trish started to clean up John and Amy.

After about one hour or so Randy and Trish fixed up the John and Amy. John and Amy came back to their senses a bit later. Then all four of them just started talking. It was funny how they were all adults, but they still had their spirits from their youth.

"So, where's Carissa?" Trish asked John.

"Carissa flew back home to New Westbury to go see Mom and Dad." John said happily. "I finally got rid of her." John said happily. Amy playfully smacked his chest for saying that.

"Let's call my sister and Batista!" Trish exclaimed.

"Alright!" Everyone else added.

After about 10 minutes all 6 of them were sitting at Cena and Amy's room doing different things. Amy and John continued to play video games again. Randy and Batista were looking through the RAW and Smackdown! magazines. Trish and Tess were catching up on recent events since they haven't really talked lately. Just then Tess started to feel nausea. Tess ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. Trish got really worried. Since Tess was a WWE Diva and the head of the EMTs, Tess was the last person Trish expected to see sick because Tess studied in the medical region and she knew a lot about medicine, sickness, and all those other good things doctor's need to know.

"Sweetie, you alright?" Trish asked her sister through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Tess said. Tess knew exactly what was wrong with her, but she was trying to avoid telling Trish because she was scared that Trish would hate her for life. Tess started to think back to 3 days ago…

(Flashback)

Tess looked at herself in the bathroom. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She looked back down at the pregnancy test. It read positive. Tess was pregnant and Batista was the father. Tess decided to tell everyone together, but she could never find the right moment. Batista had to know for sure and soon. Trish, her own sister, was the only person she was worried about. All her life, Tess looked up to her older sister. Now, she was scared that Trish was going to hate her.

(End of Flashback)

Tess came out of the bathroom holding her stomach with one hand. Tess made her way back to the room where everyone was. Tess looked at everyone and that cleared her throat.

"Guys, I really need to tell you something…" Tess said. Everyone turned to her attention and nodded. "Well, I'm… I'm…" Tess started.

"Come on sis, you can tell us." Trish reassured her sister. Tess took a deep breath and started again.

"I'm pregnant." Tess stated softly. Everyone looked at each other. Amy, John, Trish, Batista, and Randy all had their mouths wide open. Batista grabbed her and started to hug her tightly. Randy and John started to cheer as Amy went to hug Tess. Trish was still in a world of shock. Tess looked over at Trish expecting the worse. To her surprise, Trish hugged her.

"Congratulations, sis! You're gonna be a great mom." Trish then turned to Batista. "Hey big guy, you're gonna make a great father!" Trish said as she hugged him. Randy started to think about starting a family with Trish. Right then, Randy's thoughts vanished, as Trish waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he was still in reality.

"Sweetie… you ok?" Trish asked Randy.

"Yeah, Ris." Randy said. Randy liked calling Trish, Ris because it was his special name for her. All of Trish's friends called her T, so Randy didn't find it really special. Randy took of the T, in the beginning, and the H, in the end, and he got Ris. For the rest of the day, everybody was celebrating.

Although all of them stayed at the same hotel, there were two different building. The hotel was enormous. There were 25 floors in each building. The buildings were right next to each other and you could probably play catch from one window to the other of the two buildings. At least, that's what John and Randy did…

The next day at RAW, everyone was getting ready for their matches. Everyone was at Randy and Trish's locker room. Trish left the locker room for a while because she wanted to go get something to eat. Trish walked down the hall into the cafeteria alone.

"Hey my new girlfriend." Adam smiled as he walked over to her.

"Whatever." Trish said as she kept walking.

"Wait, you know you're mine now right?" Adam snickered.

"Don't treat me like property." Trish said as she glared holes into him.

"You **_are_** my property. You agreed to it." Adam said sadistically as he grabbed her by her hair and shoved his lips into hers forcefully. Trish tried to push him off, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Why can't you just leave me and my life alone?" Trish asked breathlessly.

"Because you are a part of my life now." Adam said as he handed her a card. "This is the card to my hotel room. I'll see you tonight or Randy pays the consequences." Adam snickered as he walked away.

Trish walked into the cafeteria and got a Pepsi. She trembled as she drank it. The kiss Adam had given her made her feel dirty. She hated him. Just as Trish was about to leave, another man blocked her way. It was Viscera.

"What do you want?" Trish asked.

"You." Viscera responded.

"Oh, great… another sick bastard that wants my body for sex. Only difference is that this one's brain is only .000000000000000001 of its whole body." Trish made fun of Viscera. Viscera was getting angry and grabbed Trish's hand, but Trish kicked him between the legs. Viscera fell down. The ground shook. Trish started kicking Viscera all over, causing Viscera to bleed and scream in pain like a little girl. Trish practically destroyed Viscera. Viscera couldn't get off the floor so it made him easy prey for an already emotionally enraged Trish.

Trish walked back to the locker room after she destroyed Viscera. She didn't have any matches that night so she decided to go watch John and Randy's tag match against La Résistance. After a brutal battle, John and Randy won the Tag Team Championships. Trish awaited the arrival of Randy and John so she can congratulate them. Randy came backstage with his belt and hugged Trish. Trish hugged him back and pulled him into a kiss.

"Congrats sweetie." Trish smiled as she hugged Randy and then hugged John.

"Let's go out tonight to celebrate!" Randy suggested.

"Yeah!" John and Amy said in unison.

"You guys go, I have to umm… see an old friend whose back in town tonight." Trish lied to cover up in advance for her going to go see Adam later that night. Randy looked sad.

"But… but I'll miss you." Randy pouted.

"Sorry baby. I'll probably be kinda late tonight so just go to sleep without me tonight, ok?" Trish said.

"Yeah, ok…" Randy said still sad.

Trish ran out of the arena and back to the hotel. She went and found Adam's room. Adam was in the other building, not the same one as Randy and Trish's but they were on the same floor. Randy and Trish's window were right across from Adam's window. Trish slid the cardkey into the slot and the door opened…

(BACK AT THE ARENA)

"John, I don't think I'm gonna go with you guys to celebrate. I won't have fun without Trish." Randy said.

"I understand, so your gonna go back to your hotel room?" John asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Randy responded. "Bye, guys."

"Bye Randy." John and the rest said as Randy left. John knew exactly why Trish left. John wanted to help her so bad, but he did realize Adam was a psychotic maniac and he would try to kill Randy. John felt so bad for Trish, but he decided to respect her wishes and keep quiet for now…

(Adam's Hotel Room)

"Adam, lets get this over with so I can leave and go back to Randy." Trish said quietly. Trish hated the fact that she was going to let Adam do this to her, but the only thing that even gave her amount, was the fact that she was doing this to protect Randy. That's all she thought about: Protecting Randy.

"Good, you can start by taking off your clothes." Adam instructed before laughing maniacally.

"Your sick!" Trish said. "I hope you die feeling bad and guilty. I don't love you and I never will! Adam, please don't make me do this. I know somewhere inside of you, you're still a good person. Why are you doing this Adam?" Trish asked.

"Shut up and just do it." Adam instructed again causing Trish to tremble.

(Trish and Randy's Hotel Room)

Randy walked into his hotel room and dropped his things and took a shower. Randy came out of the bathroom and put on his robe. He missed Trish. Whenever he wasn't with her, he missed her. Randy turned on the television set and started to flip through the channels. He wasn't tired so he didn't feel like going to sleep. Randy walked over to the balcony and slid the door open and walked onto the balcony. Randy was looked up at the night sky. He instantly remembered the first time he and Trish made love. The night was similar. It was calm and cool. It wasn't cold or hot, but it was cool and the temperature was perfect. Randy looked across to the other building. The room directly across from him was lit up. He looked across to the room. He noticed two people, a man on top of the woman. Something told him not to look, but Randy looked anyway. He wasn't interested in watching them have sex, but something he recognized the female. Randy gasped as soon as he realized it was Trish. He couldn't make out the individual on top, but he didn't care anymore. The first thing that came to mind was that Trish was cheating on him with another man. Randy couldn't watch any longer. Randy had tears flowing down his eyes. He loved her and she was cheating on him. Randy took off the sterling silver pendent Trish had given him on their second date and looked at it. He felt sick. Randy threw it into the air and it landed on the ground, 12 floors beneath where he was. Randy didn't hide his tears. His heart was broken, shattered, and crushed.

(Adam's Hotel Room)

Trish gathered her clothes. Trish felt so dirty. Trish didn't enjoy being with Adam one bit; it only made her feel like a slut. Trish left Adam's room and started to go back to her hotel room. As soon as she got out of the building she saw something shiny on the ground. Trish picked it up and noticed it was the same pendent that she gave to Randy. Trish put it in her pocket and thought Randy must have dropped it, although it seemed very unlikely because Randy always wore it. Trish ran into the building her and Randy's hotel room was at. Trish was hoping Randy was asleep so she could just fall asleep and not answer any questions. Trish opened the hotel room door. Everything was dark and no one was in bed. The only thing that somewhat illuminated the room, was the television. Randy was nowhere to be seen. Trish took a step in.

"Randy, you in here?" Trish asked.

"Did you have fun with your friend?" Randy's voice shot out of nowhere as he got up from the couch.

"Yeah." Trish lied.

"I'm sure you did." Randy said quietly as he walked towards her. Trish closed the door and turned on the lights. Randy was standing right in front of her. He was wearing his blue robe. His eyes were as red as blood and he looked really angry.

"Randy, are you ok?" Trish asked as she touched his face. His red eyes worried her.

"Don't touch me." Randy said coldly.

"Randy… why are you so…" Trish started.

"Angry?" Randy finished.

"Yeah." Trish said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me." Randy said.

"Tell you what?" Trish asked having no clue what Randy was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what." Randy said coldly again.

"Randy, I really don't know what you're talking about." Trish said as she touched his hand. Randy pulled his hand away from her.

"LIAR!" Randy shouted as tears started flowing down his red eyes again. "I know you cheated on me! I saw you!" Randy shouted as the tears rolled down his face faster and faster.

"Randy…" Trish started but she only stumbled backwards from the shock that hit her.

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Randy shouted again.

"Randy, please…" Trish started again.

"WE'RE THROUGH! GET OUT!" Randy shouted as he pointed to the door.

"Randy, but I love you." Trish cried. Trish's tears started flowing down too. Her words had no affect on Randy.

"I said get out!" Randy said. Trish slowly walked out as she started crying harder and harder. Randy slammed the door as soon as she left. Randy took a last look at a picture of him and Trish together before he ripped it in half.

Trish didn't get very far. She walked over to the end if the hall before falling on her knees, lying against the wall, and crying. It was as if Trish's heart was ripped out of her chest and was stabbed over and over again. Trish couldn't stop crying. Just then somebody walked over towards her.

"Trish?" His voice said.

End of Chapter

Yay! I finished another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Thanks for your great reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm really sorry for the long awaited update, but with school ending, graduation, prom, finals, projects, and getting ready for college… I couldn't find time. Thanks for your great reviews! You guys keep me going. Hey have you guys seen Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith? If you have… it was AWESOME! I got the last part of my fic from there kinda… well the part where Randy shouts "liar". I know I left you guys with sort of a cliffhanger. I know some of you… coughJhanellecough know who it is… Jhanelle, DON'T U DARE SPOIL IT! I'm expecting death threats so shoot em at me!

NOTE TO THE IDIOT THAT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT RANDY/TRISH: You're probably a flamer so buzz off! If you haven't noticed this site is called Fan**FICTION** so I can write about whoever and whatever I want! Randy/Trish just happens to be my favorite pairing whether they are a real-life couple or not! And she's only 4-5 years older than him, not 6-9! If you don't want to read my fic, then don't! If you hate them so much, then go read Randy/Stacy's or something, but don't read my fic and then email me asking me why the hell do you write about this? If you don't want to read it, then don't! I bet you're probably Dana1 or something. Whoever you are, just leave me the fuck alone. If you are Dana1, then go back to writing your fucking power ranger fics and leave my friends and me alone. You're just a 26 year-old sad loser that write about power rangers. Get a life! First you bother Miss Ed and Roh too, and now you're probably after me. I said it once and I'll be more than happy to say it again and to your face! You're just a sad little bitch who doesn't have a life. Go fight people your OWN age. For god sakes ur fighting teenagers HALF your age, but then again u watch power rangers so u prolly half Roh and Miel's age... 7 and a half, in case u cant do math cuz ur only 7. Go pleasure yourself and fuck a power ranger, maybe they can teach u some manners, like leave ppl who HATE u alone. And whoever you are, the next time u leave me a fucking flame, don't be a fucking coward and leave your fucking name. You're probably not Dana1, whoever you are, go fuck a duck and leave me the fuck alone… I don't appreciate flames or questions about why I do something if u hate it… I can write about w/e I want and if u have a problem with it… don't read it!

**Thanks all of you that reviewed:**

**Ms. Cena RKO: GIRLIE! Hey! Thanks for being there for me! Your da best! Thanks for the review! Here's an update! Hope you like this chapter! I'll talk to you later! Don't worry I'm working on Beyond Betrayal now!**

**Pianogal: Hey Kim! I gotta make this fast cuz I'm talking to Kim right now… wait that's you. Lol. Thanks for the review! Here's an update! Hope you like this chapter!**

**TrishOrton: Jhanelle! Hey! Now you can't be mad anymore! Haha! I want my death threat!**

**rkofreak-04: Edge is a manwhore… Anyway thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter. I'll talk to you online later.**

**twistedillusions0: Thanks for the review! Here's an update! Hope you like this chapter!**

**xXpaperdollXx: I'm lad you like my fic! Thanks for the review! Here's an update! Hope you like this chapter!**

**OxCandyXBabyxO: Hey! HELL YEAH I BROKE MY NOSE. I don't think I lie about running around with a bloody nose… Anyway thanks for the review! Here's an update! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Little-Miss-Rachel: Hey girly! Awesome chapter you wrote! Thanks for the reviews! I'll E-Mail you soon, but I don't know to what address cuz I don't want your sister to be mad at me for emailing her or something so let me know what email address!**

**latingurl1523: Thanks for the review! Here's an update! Hope you like this chapter!**

**free-vibe: Hey miss drunk! Now you owe me 3 reviews and you still have to sit through me yelling my ass off at ur drunk ass. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review! I'll TTYL!**

**OrtonCenaYJericho: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**TrishStratusfan2007: Here's an update! Hope you like it!**

**HardyGirl06: Thanks for the review! I hope you update your fics soon!**

**Nikki: Hey for some reason, the link isn't working. I can send it to you by email, but I'm pretty sure you've seen it by now. Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**-ChereeGC-: Thanks for the review! It does matter to me cuz I like to know how ppl think of my story. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Trishrocks: Hey! Thanks for the great review! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Tess: HI! I missed you! Leave me a death threat! A DEATH THREAT! Lol. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter. **

**AMY: Hey! My nose is better. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter. **

**April Orton: Hey gurl. I hope your feeling better. Just know that I'll be here for you if you need me. I'll see ya later.**

**Bluegreygreen: awww… I'm flattered. Thanks for your great reviews. Hope you liked this chap.**

**  
angelle-akorah: Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad you liked this fic, check out my other update soon! **

**  
**

**YouThinkYouNoeMe: Hey! I'm glad you're back and caught up again! Hope you like this chapter!**

**together: HEY! You're back! YAY! I'm not mad! I just thought u abandoned me or something. lol… anyway I hope u get caught up with the fic! Later!**

**TrueLegendKillers177: Thanks for the review.**

**Livin In The Moment: You're back too! YAY! Hope you like this chapter!**

Here's the deal you review, I'll update. If the story is getting boring just let me know in the review and feel free to give me suggestions on where to take this story and they'll all be considered. If you wanna talk or sumthing, my email is on my profile and since I have AOL… it's my screenname as well.

Sneak Peek Summary: Chapter 13: Unexpected Friendship

Trish begins to heal slowly from her heartbreak with the help of a new friend. Randy finds fake comfort with an enemy. Everyone leaves and abandons Trish except her new friend, and John Cena. Trish and John discover a life-changing secret.


	13. Rekindled Friendship

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: Ugh… not again… I don't own anyone or anything except for MY OC's…

Author's Note: OK, First off I'd like to say THANK YOU GUYS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART for getting me through this fic with your very kinda reviews… except for that anonymous bum! Anyway you guys got me passed the 200th mark and I love you guys from the bottom of my heart. There are no words to describe how excited I am about each and every one of your reviews and I LOVE writing this fic. Well I'm gonna shut my mouth now and let you read this update… and oh Tess and Jhanelle… I think you'll LOVE this chapter, MUAHAHAHAHA! For the rest of you… don't take anything seriously, it's just some innocent harmless deadly fun, right Jhanelle? Right Tess? Rachel knows what I'm talking about, don't you Rachel?

Chapter 13

Trish looked up to see the face of Viscera. Trish was in no mood to face Viscera. Trish got up, but Viscera grabbed her arm. Trish retaliated by kicking Big Vis where it hurts. Trish wasted no time in making her escape. She went downstairs to the counter and got herself another hotel room. Trish went inside her new hotel room and started crying once again.

XXXXXX

Randy looked at another picture of him and Trish and threw it into the wall making the frame shatter into pieces. Randy was already drinking and his thoughts were clouded. The only thing that he had in his mind was betrayal and he wanted revenge. Randy left his hotel room and walked over to another hotel room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds someone opened the door. A smile crept across the face of Stacy Keibler as she saw who was knocking at the door.

"Randy, what brings you here?" Stacy asked sweetly.

"You were right, Trish is a slut." Randy said as it broke his heart to say those words.

"Well, it's about time you realized it. What can I do for you?" Stacy said. Before she could get a response, Randy kissed Stacy hard on the lips, his tongue forcefully entering her mouth. Stacy pulled Randy into the room and locked the door as she began to undress him.

XXXXXX

John and Amy came back to their hotel room. John was dying to know what happened with Trish. If Adam had hurt her in any way or form, he would personally destroy Adam. So he went downstairs to the hotel manager to ask for the room number of where Randy and Trish were staying. The manager looked through the computer and told John that recently both of them split from the same hotel room and gave John each individual hotel room number. John made a dash for Trish's room. As soon as he got there he knocked on the door furiously, but nobody answered him. John kicked the door open. John dashed into the room and what he saw horrified him. Trish was on the floor surrounded by various beer bottles and painkillers. Trish wasn't moving or breathing. John ran to Trish's aid. John started to panic. He grabbed Trish and ran outside past everyone who tried to stop them. John put her body into his rental and drove to the hospital. As soon as he arrived they took Trish into the emergency room. John waited impatiently for the doctors to come back and say she'll be just fine after a night's rest. Finally a doctor came.

The doctor started to speak, "Mr. Cena…" John quickly interrupted the doctor.

"Is she alright?" John said with tears swelling up in his eyes.

The doctor replied, "Your friend Trish Stratus, she's dead…"

The End

Well I hope you liked that fic. Thanks for coming and now its over. You guys can blame Jhanelle and Tess who are probably screaming in their chairs right now. Well I hope you liked it… Jhanelle thought I didn't have the guts to write that but I did so in your fucking face! Hahahahaha! Leave a review…

HAHAHAHA! I got you guys! I would never EVER end my beautiful fic like that… Well I hope that teaches you guys to question me! Now you know I do have the ability to do it and I will if I have to! By the way, Rachel was in all this all along, hehehe… Anyway now without further wait is the REAL chapter 13, lol. Well Jhanelle, are you SHOCKED? Yeah, I'm really sorry for pissing you off day after day, but it was soooo worth it for this, lol. Yeah I was never mad about that Carlito thing… I just wanted to piss you off more and more so you'd hate me by the time you read this… OK note that this chapter was originally planned to be called "Unexpected Friendship" but for some reason I didn't like it, lol. **Anyway, everything in that little fake chapter above was false! The mystery guy isn't Viscera, so just wipe that out of your head and read this REAL chapter.

* * *

**

Previously on Chapter 12: Broken, Shattered, and Crushed 

"Randy, but I love you." Trish cried. Trish's tears started flowing down too. Her words had no affect on Randy.

"I said get out!" Randy said. Trish slowly walked out as she started crying harder and harder. Randy slammed the door as soon as she left. Randy took a last look at a picture of him and Trish together before he ripped it in half.

Trish didn't get very far. She walked over to the end if the hall before falling on her knees, lying against the wall, and crying. It was as if Trish's heart was ripped out of her chest and was stabbed over and over again. Trish couldn't stop crying. Just then somebody walked over towards her.

"Trish?" His voice said.

Chapter 13: Rekindled Friendship

"Oh my God! Trish, are you alright?" The man gasped as he ran to the fallen Trish's aid. Trish was still crying. Trish's tears stopped after the man had pulled her into his embrace.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Trish asked him.

"Trish, that doesn't matter right now." The Canadian said as he held Trish. "Come on sweetie, let's go to my hotel room. You can tell me what happened there."

Jay helped Trish to her feet and they went back down a flight of stairs. As they entered Jay's hotel room, Jay quickly made Trish feel a little better. Jay couldn't help but wonder what had caused Trish to cry uncontrollably back in the hallway. He was heading back to his hotel room when he heard someone crying so he went and found Trish. Jay gently caressed Trish's left hand as she finished her glass of water. As he touched her hand, a blast from the past jolted through Jay's mind as he started to reminisce the moments Trish and himself had spent together when they were dating. They loved each other from the bottom of their hearts, but they weren't **_in_** love with each other, so the decided to split up and just remain good friends. Jay realized that his friendship with Trish had been dormant throughout the time she was dating Adam. Both of them seemed so distant to each other. In that very moment, Jay made a silent promise as he held Trish's hand. He promised that he and her would always remain good friends no matter what and that they would never be split up again.

"Trish, sweetheart, what's wrong? Why were you crying back there?" Jay asked. A tear fell down Trish's face. Trish was heartbroken from every words Randy had said to her.

"Jay, it's nothing." Trish replied softly. Jay didn't want to pressure her. He figured she needed some time and space so that's what he gave her.

(NEXT DAY)

Randy was still in bad condition. He drank all the booze he could drink, but his heart was still shattered. He didn't know whether he hated Trish, loved Trish, or missed Trish. Heck, he couldn't even clearly remember the events of last night. All he remembered was that as soon as he kicked Trish out, he just broke down into a massive puddle of tears and started downing bottles one after another. Now he was lying in an alcohol and tear filled bed. Randy rolled a bit. Randy soon got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. After scrubbing, washing, and rinsing, Randy finally got the stench of alcohol off of him. He found some clean clothes and wore them and headed out the door. Randy didn't know what he was planning to do the whole day, but he knew that he had to be at the SmackDown! arena by 6:00 PM because the show was going to start at promptly at 7:15 PM. Randy walked to John's hotel room. After knocking about 3 times, John finally answered the door.

"Hey Randy, what brings you here?" John said as he noticed his best friend sad and without Trish.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Randy asked quietly.

"Na, dude you wanna come in?" John asked as he opened the door all the way. Randy stepped inside and walked over to the couch. Dave, Tess, and Amy were all inside and stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw Randy.

"Hey Randy." Amy greeted as she hugged Randy, as did Tess and Dave just patted Randy on the back.

"So where's my sister?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, where is Trish?" Amy added. At the mention of Trish's name, Randy's heart shattered from pieces into shards. Randy's eyes started swelling up with tears. John was the first to notice his friend's discomfort. John walked over to Randy and sat beside him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" John said as he tried to suppress Randy's quaking fist. After tears started trickling the self-proclaimed Legend Killer's face, Amy, Tess, and Dave began to worry. After a long silence, Randy finally spoke up.

"She… she cheated on me." Randy said in a whispering tone. As soon as John heard those words he immediately realized what had happened. He couldn't explain it just yet. John knew that he had to find Trish and soon. Amy, Tess, and Batista clustered around Randy. All of them were in a state of shock refusing to believe Randy. "I saw it with my own blue eyes." Randy said. Amy was infuriated. Tess was ashamed of her sister. Batista was just speechless. And John… well John saw it coming and he decided it was time to go pay Trish a visit.

"I have to go, I'll be back." John said, but no one heard him because they were all around Randy trying to find out what had happened. John left and went in search for Trish. John ran up to Randy's hotel room and started his search from there, but he couldn't find her. He started to grow frantic. He had to find Trish before Adam got her. Right then, John ran into his rival, Jay Reso. Jay looked at John and John looked at Jay in a stare down.

"Jay." John said.

"John, I don't have time for arguing with you. I need to help Trish." Jay said as he hurried back to his hotel room.

"Wait, what? Trish is with you?" John asked in disbelief as he ran after Jay.

John and Jay ran back to Jay's hotel room. Trish was in the bathroom 'hugging the toilet', or so to say. Trish was throwing up like a waterfall. It just wouldn't stop. John and Jay ran to Trish's side. John started rubbing Trish's back slowly as Jay helped clean Trish up. John didn't trust Jay at all because Jay was supposedly "best friends" with Adam. Trish started to feel a little better but she sensed the tension between both Jay and John.

"John, its alright, Jay is helping me." Trish said in between breaths.

"I don't trust him. He's friends with Adam." John said.

"Adam's not my friend anymore." Jay stated.

"Don't fight now, please." Trish pleaded as both men.

"Sorry sweetie." John said as he rubbed Trish's back a bit more.

"Trish, you're bleeding from the side of your mouth." Jay observed.

"We should get you to the doctor." John said.

"No, I'm fine." Trish said trying to avoid the doctor.

"We're going to take you to the doctor!" John and Jay said in unison. "Trish go down and wait at my rental. I'll get some things and we'll meet you there." John commanded. Trish could only nod and made her way down to the rental.

"Well, look what we've got here. If it isn't my ex-best friend and the slut!" Amy said as she saw Trish walk to the parking lot.

"Amy…" Trish started.

"How could you do that? I thought you loved Randy." Amy said with a glare. "I can't believe you did that Trish." Amy said as she turned her heel on Trish and walked away. Right after Amy walked away, John and Jay came down and they got into the car and drove to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital, the doctor's took quite a couple tests on Trish. John and Jay had to wait outside the room for the results and updates. After a short moment, the doctor came out.

"Well Miss Stratus, you just had a slight internal injury. Nothing big. That explains the bleeding. However, there is other news. I don't know how you'll take it, but if you ask me, its wonderful." The doctor stated.

"Cut the crap, Doc, what's the news?" John said.

"Well, Miss Stratus… you're pregnant." The doctor said. Trish, Jay, and John's mouth dropped. This was ANYTHING but good news. Trish had a bad feeling it wasn't Randy's too. Trish felt her world crash down on top of her. This wasn't supposed to happen. It's going all wrong. If this baby turned out to be Adam's child, then Trish's life would be over. For the moment, it was as if time froze. Trish was trapped in a second of doom. Randy broke up with her, Amy hates her, and she's carrying a child, which is most likely Adam's. The thing that kept Trish from ding right there was the embrace of two men. The only two friends she had at that very moment. John Cena and Jay Reso.

End of Chapter

I know you all want to kill me for this current situation and not updating in nearly a month, but school just finished and now I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! So I'll have more frequent updates soon. All I ask in return are a piece of your mind in the form of reviews. Thanks for the support guys. My next update will be at Dying To Win Cuz I Was Born To Lose.


	14. My Chemical Romance

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: I own Randy! I own Randy! I own Randy! Yep, it's true… I own Randy. He's my black Corvette. Anyway…I own Randy, my Corvette… that's about all… Alyssa owns John… it's her Escalade, yep, yep.

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews. First of all, last chapter had 27 reviews, which is MORE than any other individual chapter in this story so I would like to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I know I haven't updated this in awhile, but the month of July has been hell for me. My best friend moved and my other best friend is getting married and lucky me is the maid of honor. I'm not going to tell you what happened at the reception because that I am VERY ashamed of. I made this chapter kind of long so enjoy. Here's Chapter 14.

Previously on Chapter 13: Rekindled Friendship

"Cut the crap, Doc, what's the news?" John said.

"Well, Miss Stratus… you're pregnant." The doctor said. Trish, Jay, and John's mouth dropped. This was ANYTHING but good news. Trish had a bad feeling it wasn't Randy's too. Trish felt her world crash down on top of her. This wasn't supposed to happen. It's going all wrong. If this baby turned out to be Adam's child, then Trish's life would be over. For the moment, it was as if time froze. Trish was trapped in a second of doom. Randy broke up with her, Amy hates her, and she's carrying a child, which is most likely Adam's. The thing that kept Trish from ding right there was the embrace of two men. The only two friends she had at that very moment. John Cena and Jay Reso.

Chapter 14: My Chemical Romance

A week passed. Trish found out that the baby she was carrying was indeed Adam's. Life was becoming hell a bit more each day. Trish still didn't tell anybody about her pregnancy, the only people who did know aside from herself and the doctor were John Cena and Jay Reso. Trish hadn't said a single word to Randy ever since the night he found Trish sleeping with someone else, even if she did do it to protect Randy. Randy still had no idea about Adam. Trish was starting to get morning sickness. What made Trish sicker than usual was the thought of Adam finding about his seedling growing inside of Trish into his child. Trish sat on the edge of her bed holding her face after another wonderful morning of her morning rituals, throwing up. Trish finally got Jay and John to stop worrying about her all the night. Trish didn't know how she managed to do it, but she managed and she got away from her overprotective friends. Truth be told, they were her only friends.

Trish got off her bed and stared at herself in the mirror. What happened to her? She was on top of the world at on point and now she was, she was a broken spirit, merely a shell. Trish was about to break down in front of the mirror once again. The only way Trish ever fell asleep anymore was by crying herself to sleep. She listened to her own whimpers and sobs, a lullaby of tears. She felt so miserable. Randy, the love of her life was gone and she was pregnant with a maniac's child. She didn't know what to do anymore. Jay and John couldn't do much either. They cheered her up the best they could, but her happiness was temporary. Trish stared into her own eyes. They lost their sparkle ever since Randy left her. She couldn't blame him for leaving her.

Trish changed into some jeans and a baby tee. She was supposed to be at the arena by 11 AM for a press conference for the pay-per-view, WWE Unforgiven. She didn't want to go. Someone was bound to see right through her. Trish headed out her hotel room. She quickly walked down the stairs and got to the arena where they were holding the press conference. Trish walked past some of the other superstars, none she really knew. Trish had her eyes out for a handful of people, Randy, Adam, John, Amy, Tess, Dave, and Jay. Trish walked up to Stephanie and Vince. They were obviously discussing some WWE business issues. Trish sat in the chair that was farthest from everyone. She wanted to hide, disappear. Little by little, the chairs started filling up as more and more superstars arrived.

After about an hour and a half of boring "I'm gonna kick your ass!" speeches made by the superstars, the conference was finally over. No one Trish had her eye out for showed up except for Adam. After the conference ended, Trish quickly made her exit. It was as if she was a deer that was being hunted. Trish got to her rental before anyone stopped her and she drove to back to her hotel. Trish was supposed to show up later tonight on RAW also so she had to move quickly. She found it ridiculous that they had asked her to be in two cities in the same state on the same day. Right now she was on the verge of leaving Sacramento and flying to Los Angeles for RAW in a private airplane. Trish gathered her clothes and her objects and stuffed them in the suitcase. Trish bent over and grabbed her bags and stood up. Trish gasped as she saw herself in the mirror and fell back on the bed. She just witnessed herself all bloody and mangled in the mirror. Trish was so scared. Why would she see herself bloody in the mirror? Her eyes must've been playing tricks on her. Maybe it was a sign of something to come. Either way, when Trish looked back in the mirror, she saw herself normal as she always way except without the sparkle in her eyes and a hint of sadness on her face. Trish's stress must have caused her to see that image. The image of herself mangled, her clothes torn and her face bloodied. What the hell was up with that? Trish didn't want to stay and see it again; she took it as a warning. Trish grabbed her bags once again and scurried out of the room.

Five hours past since Trish scurried out of her hotel room in Sacramento. Now she was resting in her hotel room in Los Angeles. It didn't take five hours to get to L.A., it actually only took somewhere between two and three hours. Trish just sat on her bed and stared at the idiotic television box in front of her. Television was making her more upset. Everyone was so fucking happy, they were happily shoving tongues and fucking, it as almost as if they were mocking her. Trish buried her face into her pillow and started crying. It was the only chance she would have to cry and let her emotions loose before RAW. Trish clutched the pillow.

Randy released his clutch on his pillow. He was so lonely. He missed Trish yet he convinced himself to hate her for breaking his heart, shattering his dreams, and crushing his soul. Randy tried to forget about Trish, but then his mind struck a chord and went back to the visions of Trish cheating on him. Randy still didn't know whom she was with. It never really went into his head. It was just the fact she cheated on him that enraged him. Randy looked at the photo beside his bed. He carried the photo wherever he went now. He placed it beside his bed and stared at it until he fell asleep. It was a picture of Trish and himself in a time freezing kiss. Randy covered his face with his hands and mentally decided that it was time to move on. He tried to tell himself that Trish was just another one of his sluts that he got with. His words didn't fool anyone. He couldn't fool himself. Randy got off the bed and grabbed his duffle bag and headed out the door to the arena.

Randy drove over to the arena and settled in his locker room. He had a tag team match. John and him were supposed to defend the tag titles. Randy knew he was going to let John down. He wasn't going to betray John or anything, but he wasn't going to be in the right state of mind, mentally, emotionally, or physically. Randy got his gear on and he just warmed up for the time being. John and Jay were rummaging around for Trish. They looked and looked, but they didn't find Trish. Jay and John soon split up because John had his tag match, so Jay continued searching alone. Jay went over to Trish's locker room for the eleventh time that night. He knew she was inside and he was determined to make her come out. She would have to come out sooner or later anyway because she had a photo shoot. Jay knocked on the door over and over again. He might have been tired, but his determination wasn't about to give up anytime soon. Jay knocked on the door harder. Finally, the door swung open and Trish stood there with here hands crossed over her chest. Jay smiled, he was proud of himself for annoying Trish to the point that she opened the door.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from my beautiful face for another second." Jay joked. Trish rolled her eyes and closed the door. Jay started pounding. "I was kidding! Let me in! Please?" Jay begged as Trish opened the door.

"Come in." Trish simply stated as she jumped on her couch and placed her full attention on the television screen, which displayed Randy kicking MNM ass.

"You miss him don't you?" Jay asked Trish. Trish just gave a sardonic laugh.

"Of course I miss him." Trish said sadly.

"Why don't you just get away from Adam?" Jay asked. "Why don't you just let us take care of him?"

"Jay, don't you remember what he did to you? He practically killed you! I can't jeopardize your lives, especially Randy's just to save my own. I would never be able to forgive myself if he did something to one of you." Trish explained. "I'm scared Jay. I'm pregnant with his child!" Jay didn't know what to say. He just pulled her into a hug that lasted for what seemed like eternity. Jay decided to try and cheer Trish up for the night.

"Hey, do you want to go to a club after the show? Practically the whole roster will show up." Jay asked casually.

"I don't really know, Jay." Trish said as she fixed her hair and outfit, getting ready for the photo shoot.

"Please?" Jay said before he added a pout on his face that made Trish go "Aww!"

"Fine, I'll go, but I have a photo shoot now. I'll meet you back here in say a half hour? Then we can go." Trish said. This was one of those rare moments where Trish was somewhat happy. Trish left for her photo shoot.

After the photo shoot, Trish met Jay back at her locker room. Raw was practically over so they decided to head out to the night club early. They had gone to a nightclub that seemed decent. It wasn't full of creeps or anything. It wasn't all celebrities either, which was surprising since they were in L.A., but it was just a normal nightclub with normal people. Trish just sat at a table with Jay and drank a little. The club filled up with more superstars as timed past by, eventually Randy, John, Tess, Amy, and Dave showed up. Trish noticed Stacy, but she didn't see Adam. He was probably back in Sacramento. John found a little bit of time every now and then to go by Trish and talk to her. He had it particularly hard because he knew Trish's situation, having heard it first hand, but he was also friends with Randy and his girlfriend Amy was very disappointed, to say the least, in Trish.

Randy noticed Trish sitting on the table. It made him feel uneasy. How much did he want to go over there and kiss her? Then again, how much did he just want to never see her again? It was a pretty clear fifty-fifty. Randy was supposed to be here having a good time, at least that's what John said. How could he have a good time if all he did was think about Trish? While Randy contemplated what to do, Stacy was in the back of the bar quickly chatting on her cell phone.

"So I just slip them into the drink and it shoots through their body within seconds?" Stacy asked into the speaker.

"Exactly!" The person on the other end said.

"Thanks, bye." Stacy said before hanging up. She had a sadistic smile on her face as she looked down into the palm of her hand and stared at the three tablets. Stacy walked over to John, who was sitting at a table by himself while Amy was talking to Tess and some other divas. Stacy walked up to John and sat beside him.

"What's up Johnny?" Stacy said as she placed her hand on his. John slid his hand out from under hers.

"What do you want Stacy?" John asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Say isn't that Amy making out with another guy?" Stacy asked quickly as she pointed in a random direction. John turned around which gave Stacy just the moment she needed to slip one tablet into John's glass bottle. Stacy happily turned back at John.

"Stacy, that's Christy and someone else. That isn't Amy." John said before taking a sip of his drink. Before he knew it, his mind started blacking out. John was fading fast. Stacy's face grew ecstatic. Stacy didn't want her real victim to fade, but then again John was already tired. Stacy used John as a test. Stacy then kissed John hard on the lips before John's hands and head crashed into the table. John wasn't going to get up anytime soon. Stacy had two more tablets left, so she decided she was going to have one more test before trying her final one on Randy. Stacy walked over to Dave Batista. Dave was in a conversation with Jericho. Chris soon left Dave to go dance with some girls. Stacy got a bottle of beer and slipped the sedative tablet into it. Then she walked up to Dave with two beers in hand.

"Hey Dave. I bought two beers after I drank like a whole bunch already. I don't think I can finish two. You want one?" Stacy asked nicely.

"Umm… okay… sure." Dave said not really seeing any harm in getting a free drink. Dave took the drink and started drinking it. Stacy drank her one watching Dave.

"Why are you with a slut?" Stacy asked.

"Tess is not a slut. The only slut around here is you Stacy." Dave said before he faded too much. Dave wasn't fading as fast as John was, but he was fading. Stacy pushed Dave against the wall and started kissing him. Dave was trying to push away, but he didn't succeed, Stacy pulled away seeing that Dave also was knocked out. Stacy kicked Dave in the stomach and watched him fall to the ground back onto the chair.

"That's for calling me a slut, you freaking dinosaur!" Stacy said before walking away to find Randy.

Jay was dancing with another girl because Trish had insisted on him having fun and not babysitting her. Jay tried to get out of the dance, but Trish glared a hole through Jay so he decided that one dance couldn't hurt much.

Randy walked past Trish's table. Trish acted before thinking. She used her gut instinct, not caring whether it was right or wrong and grabbed Randy hand. Randy didn't turn around. Trish suddenly realized it was the first time they would talk since Randy broke up with her.

"Randy… we have to talk." Trish stated bravely as she fought back tears. Randy still didn't turn to face her.

"Talk about what? Who you cheated on me with? Why you cheated on me? How long have you been cheating on me?" Randy stated with obvious anger.

"Randy, I love you, I didn't want you to get hurt." Trish started to explain. She had no idea what to say to him. She was too scared to even mention Adam.

"Then why did you do it? I loved you. I was ready to give up everything for you!" Randy said. He felt his heartache sting throughout his body. "Goodbye Trish." Randy said softly as Trish let go of his hand. After fifteen minutes, Randy sat at the bar by himself. He was really drunk now. Stacy walked up to him.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Stacy said.

"You were?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I wanted to make you feel all better." Stacy said seductively.

"I want to feel better." Randy said as he took a sip of his drink. Stacy found this easier than she expected. Maybe she didn't need her powerful sedatives after all.

"Come with me. I'll heal your wounds." Stacy said as she offered her hand for him to take. Randy hesitated at first but reluctantly took it. As she leaded him out the club, she disposed of her sedative into a random drink. The tablet quickly dissolved. Stacy led Randy out of the club as Trish took a sip from her altered drink. Jay walked back over to Trish.

"Trish, it's starting to pour down pretty hard." Jay said referring to the rain outside. "You want to go back to the hotel?" Trish nodded because she was starting to feel weird. She was really drunk as it was.

"Let's go then." Jay said as he led Trish outside to his rental as lightning ripped into the sky above them.

End of Chapter

Okay, there you have it. That was Chapter 14. I warn you that the next chapter will be very graphic and no its not a sex scene between Randy and Stacy because that is just "Eww!" I won't give you a preview, but I will say I left you guys a foreshadow of what is to come in the next chapter in the fourth paragraph. I'll try and update this soon. Keep the reviews coming and this is the second of my seven updates!


	15. Untitled

Title: Burn In My Light (Randy Orton's Theme Song: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)

Disclaimer: If I owned Randy… let's just leave it to my imagination… Unfortunately for me, I don't own him, oh well… Also, I do not own the lyrics of the song that I used in a tiny bit of this chapter.

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm guessing I'm a little late? Say… 11 months late? Well… Hmm… Umm… I'm trying to think of a good excuse… … … well… it's my birthday; it really is, so here's my Happy Birthday present for you guys. Enjoy.

Previously on Chapter 14: My Chemical Romance

"I want to feel better." Randy said as he took a sip of his drink. Stacy found this easier than she expected. Maybe she didn't need her powerful sedatives after all.

"Come with me. I'll heal your wounds." Stacy said as she offered her hand for him to take. Randy hesitated at first but reluctantly took it. As she leaded him out the club, she disposed of her sedative into a random drink. The tablet quickly dissolved. Stacy led Randy out of the club as Trish took a sip from her altered drink. Jay walked back over to Trish.

"Trish, it's starting to pour down pretty hard." Jay said referring to the rain outside. "You want to go back to the hotel?" Trish nodded because she was starting to feel weird. She was really drunk as it was.

"Let's go then." Jay said as he led Trish outside to his rental as lightning ripped into the sky above them.

* * *

Chapter 15: Untitled 

The rain poured down as mist and fog engulfed the city of Los Angeles. Lightning continued to tear the bruised sky to shreds as thunder caused people to huddle closer. Rain was romantic, but shamefully romance was not present at Los Angeles that night. The fog that engulfed the city blackened slowly.

Jay continued driving back to the hotel. He looked at Trish every couple minutes to make sure she was okay. Her mind was fading and her heart was oblivious. Jay squinted to see through the pitch-blackness that was amidst them. He didn't know why Trish was acting so strange and it was scaring him.

"Trish, we're almost there. Just don't close your eyes, okay?" Jay asked, concerned. Trish just mumbled. Jay placed his hand on Trish's but she just pulled away. Trish wiped her eyes and looked straight ahead. She wanted to surround herself in darkness until she diminished to the point of no existence.

It continued to pour down heavily as Jay was driving back to the hotel. The fog that surrounded the city began to thicken. Jay would find himself squinting every now and then as he continued to drive. Trish would look ahead and then close her eyes for a long period of time as the Daterape, which was intended for Randy, took effect. Jay woke Trish up time after time.

"Do you know where you're going?" Trish mumbled.

"Yeah, to the hotel." Jay responded.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Trish leaned back and shivered. She stared out the window as Jay kept driving through the highway with forest on either side of them, the rain and weather added to the darkness of the night made it everything look darker and gloomier. Trish started to think as she looked out the window, she imagined what she wanted to see and she saw it. She saw Randy's face everywhere; she saw his face in front of a tree, the driver in another car in the lane beside her, his face on a billboard for some movie which he wasn't even in. She turned her head to Jay and saw Randy instead. Trish's hazel eyes began to drown by her own tears.

"Stacy, where we going?" Randy questioned quietly, still under the influence of the alcohol from the club.

"My room… I'll make you all better." Stacy replied. "You'll see, you won't feel any pain."

"I don't my heart to hurt anymore." Randy whispered.

"It won't baby, I will never hurt you." Stacy whispered back.

"Good." Randy breathed out and closed his eyes.

Trish opened her eyes as Jay drove a bit faster, the tires skidding on the wet road. Trish felt the car move slightly from the left to the right direction, nothing major. Trish just watched the cars in front of her not knowing what was about to happen, just wishing she could get Randy and Adam out of her mind and this monstrous child out of her body. She closed her eyes once more.

"John? John, where are you!" Amy yelled over the sound of the loud music playing. "Hey Tess, have you seen John?"

"No, I can't find Dave either." Tess replied to Amy as she continued to look for her beau. Amy looked and looked and walked back to where they were sitting and saw John, she quickly walked over to him.

"There you are, you dork!" Amy joked not noticing John was knocked out. "Come on, lets go dance." Amy asked as she approached him, touching his shoulder. When he didn't respond, not even grunting or making a sound, Amy got worried and began to shake him. "John… John… JOHN!" Tess soon found Dave and began to do the same thing.

"Oh my god, Dave, please wake up." Tess said as she tried to pull her boyfriend up, which was nearly impossible. Tess checked his pulse and watched him, he was definitely alive, well and breathing, just not conscious and she couldn't do anything. "Somebody help!"

"Jay… I don't feel good." Trish whispered.

"We're almost there, just hold on a little longer sweetie." Jay replied.

"Jay… something's wrong…" Trish whispered once more.

"No, look, we're almost there." Jay said pointing at the large hotel a couple miles away.

"Jay…" Trish started, before she could say another could, every single window shattered on the car, as their car crashed straight into the car that stopped suddenly ahead of them as the lane slipped and skid all around the highway. "Jay!" Trish screamed as glass shards and windows shattered and flew everywhere as alarms and honks went off. More cars continued crashing as another car slammed into the trunk of Jay's car. The car skid in 360 degrees before another car slammed into the front pushing them straight into the edge of the forest and downhill. Trish's scream echoed through highway as they continued to fall down to what seemed to be an eternal downward spiral.

Soon their car crashed right into a tree, shaking up Trish. She gasped for air and looked over beside her. Jay's body was leaning against his cracked and shattered window with blood pouring down his face. Trish quickly pulled him away from the window and shook him gently, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Jay… Jay! Please wake up. Do anything, just please… move, say something… please… please." Trish whispered and cried. Jay's eyes stayed closed as blood dripped down the side of his face, trickling down his neck.

"Please… don't leave me, don't leave me, please… I don't want you to go." Trish cried as his blood dripped down to her hands. She continued to cry and tried unbuckling his seatbelt but couldn't, she continued to try but she saw that they were stuck and she couldn't move him. She cried and brought his head close to her chest and hugged him as much as she could. "Please…"

Trish sniffled and shook him. She continued wiping his blood and hugging his lifeless body and cried. Trish kissed his cheek and looked around, scared and hopeless, she was in an incredible amount of pain but she didn't even notice, she could feel her shoulder burning with pain. Trish gasped and caught her breath, not noticing the engine burning up as smoke and light flares began to fume out. Trish held Jay tight.

"I love you…" She whispered. Trish was already dead inside, she had her mindset, and it was time for her mind and her body to no longer coexist as the flames flared up. "God help us…"

End of Chapter

Okay so crappy chapter, I know but... I need to get used to writing again! I'm getting ready for the death threats… and… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Review pleaseeeee!

Keira


End file.
